This I Promise You
by Aoi Kitsukawa
Summary: During one night of heavy rain, Miyoshi went all the way deep into a green forest alone, single and pregnant. Wandering without any aim, the youngster was at the edge of collapsing when he met again with the person who made a promise with him, long time ago… (Rating will be change)
1. To Nowhere

**This I Promise You**

A fan fiction by Aoi Kitsukawa

 **Disclaimer:** Joker Game belongs to Yanagi Kouji and its related committees; I only borrow the characters in the manga/ anime (or related sources).

 **Author's Note:** Due to the curiousity of ABO Dynamics thanks to certain author, after many times having writer's blue (block), I finally manage to write down this story after reading a comic from Thailand –'Teen Mom'. I hope that everyone read this story, thanks.

* * *

 **Summary:** During one night of heavy rain, Miyoshi went all the way deep into a green forest alone, single and pregnant. Wandering without any aim, the youngster was at the edge of collapsing when he met again with the person who made a promise with him, long time ago…

* * *

 **Chapter 01:** To Nowhere

* * *

" _ **No matter what, no matter whom, no matter what I do, somebody hates me."**_

 _ **-Reel Big Fish-**_

* * *

It was raining.

A young man was walking under the heavy rain, with thunders and lightings above him. He was soaking wet, yet he did not bother to find any shelter against the current weather and just dragged his legs anywhere he could be. His dull, lifeless brown orbs weren't looking anywhere, ignoring the fact that he was all alone in a thick forest, dragging his suitcase and a sliding bag over his shoulder.

With no destination to go…

 _ **GROOWWLL~~!**_

He shrunk... down a little as another thunder growled loudly in the sky. Once again, the huge raindrops fell from the darkened sky and drenched anything, which had no sense to shelter from the weather. The rain even had hitting itself on the trees and leaves heavily.

Relentless.

Uncaring.

The rain continued to fall despite the wishes of those beneath the heavy downpour.

Miyoshi Katsuhiro just kept on walking, ignoring the downpour above him.

He did not mind the rain, nor did he not have any energy to get scare of it.

His mother actually liked the rain, or at least she did not mind it. She liked rain just as the others would do; her friends and companions too, did not mind about the rain except if it has something to do with laundry and walking home from school or working.

He even wonders it that was her real strength to keep on living despite their unjust living situation, before she passed away two months ago.

Whenever the rain fell, he could tell that his mother felt contain. It was the way she seemed to just stare off into the distance, her face blissfully calm, her chest slowly rising and falling, in almost a state of meditation; one of the maids named Miwako always said like that to him every time the brown hair man saw his mother in a state like that. Miyoshi usually chuckle or smile; actually he knew his mother is not that talkative either.

But not like Miyoshi.

Miyoshi, on the other hand, did not like the rain. As far as he could remember, he failed to find when he ever liking it. There were, but very rare. Raining days usually dark and gloomy, that always reminded him of his life with his current family. Sometimes he wondered why they had to undergo such treatments from his father's family just because his mother was the second wife...

And as an 'Omega' as well.

"Scowling at the weather will not make it go away."

He once heard Fukumoto –one of his close friends before they went to different high schools –said that to him, after school period. They had class duty that day and was about to go home when suddenly the rain fell down and trapped the two teenagers at the school door. The young boy blinked, quickly drawn back to the present by his companion's words.

"Ahh," he breathed half-heartedly, a small smile appearing on his lips. "I…I just don't like the rain."

Fukumoto did not say anything; although he knew that their friends felt it was strange for Miysohi to say like that, but he just made a soft noise, seemingly acknowledging the other.

 _Even the rain. Why would Miyoshi be afraid of rain?_

Until when their other friends, Amari Osamu, told him and the other friends, his very dark secret, that he understands why Miyoshi was so against the raining day.

Amari told them, that Miyoshi was born in the Maki Family from the second wife; someone they actually refused to acknowledge as legal family members. Even as a young child, he witnessed his own mother's discrimination from the other members in front of his very eyes and sometimes was forced to work under the heavy rain, just because she was an Omega. Therefore, there was no one to calm his fears as lightning crashed outside. When his estrange father left them for weeks due to his business, the first wife and her children would do anything to make their life a living hell, if he made any mistake or cry, in turn, it will be called for another beating. Most of the beatings happened during the rainy days, and he hated it so much that it caused a deep fear within his heart. It was enough with the father ignored him many times.

The scars that were still visible in his heart, and they will not go away very easily.

The rain continued to strike against the roof, creating an almost rhythmic sound to the random raindrops. A soft beat against the foliage.

A sudden dizziness had caused Miyoshi to lean against the nearby tree, trying to stop the feeling of wanting to throw up. He failed though, as he leaned down and vomited; the acid taste in his mouth after he threw out everything in his stomach. He breathed heavily against the tree, soaking wet, before slipping down and leaned against the thick plant, feeling the sign of exhausted and defeated. Unconsciously, he ran his hand over his stomach and laid on it.

He was expecting.

It was unexpected.

Yet he did no regret it.

The thing he regretted now was because he was the person from the world called the 'Dark World' –one of the three worlds that connected strongly with one another, and because he was given a certain condition that led him into his current situation.

In the Dark World, there was a special condition in its people called **'The Hierarchy System'** , where people's status were classified into three groups based on the condition, abilities and strength, a society system based on the hierarchy power of wolves. The three groups were called as **'Alpha'** –the top and the strongest 1, **'Beta'** –the middle power; the follower but above the third, and **'Omega'** the follower, the weaker ones. It was heard that once this system had other two additional groups, but currently these groups were consider no longer in the system.

These people were special. They weren't given into such classification if they just being classified for their strength and power only. Many people of the Dark World were divided because of the strength and abilities they had, but it also had very special condition that only selected people in the system had it, but due to the classes-group can also sent them into worst discrimination and unjust treatment.

The ability to conceive and having a child regardless male or female.

The first group was the **"Alphas"**. They dominate, the ones considered independent, strong and the absolute authority. Mostly these people were strong and were the fighters, thus always being choose as warriors to go to the front line (and survived a lot). They usually confident and being own themselves with rational judgment and logic. With charismatic leadership and charm, many people especially women were drawn to Alphas. Due to these facts, they sometimes were arrogant and for them, defying them might not result to a good relationship. When an alpha wants an omega, he or she will do everything to make that omega theirs. Even if sometimes it might mean it is forceful. Yet the male and female Alphas can still conceive children together, and usually this situation was because they were from noble families (and sometimes from elite families) that rarely had the 'special condition'.

The second group was **"Betas"** and was known as the ones in between the two. They were usually from elite families and sometimes the commoners, but personally, they were somewhat shy and sometimes not very confident in themselves. However, some of them were exceptionally blessed with Alpha's personality but prefer to be humble and low profile people. Just like Alpha, the Betas can bound together and have children, but on some occasions can have with Alphas (being pregnant) or Omegas (the impregnate). However many of these people choose to be with ordinary human (means not from their world) because mostly these people treated them fairly and devoted, unlike some arrogant Alphas and Betas. They usually ended up following their partners to live in either Human World or the Magic World.

The last group, the **"Omegas"** is usually the lowest rank as mostly they were the commoners. They were considered as the ones, who are ruled and dominated by the Alphas, sometimes by Betas. They are mostly known for bearing children, male or female alike; this specialty was shared by the Betas as well and like them, also on selected people. Yet they have the polar opposite of the Alphas but in the good way. They shared the same characteristic, but unlike Alphas, the Omegas were completely their own person that sometimes can make them distant themselves from others due to their lone and self-independent. Mostly they do not care for leadership by others as they were perfectly capable of leading themselves, however because Omegas are the last letter (1) they always been humiliated and being discriminated, despite the efforts of the government and rulers to stop such situation from happened.

They have, unfortunately a condition which known as **"Heat"** that happens only to Omegas and it was kind of like women's menstrual cycles. Heats are depended on person; sometimes only once every three months or so, and they last maybe three to five days. They are actually controllable; the omega is in a constant state of arousal, sometimes can be dangerous since it can lure any attracted Alphas to claim or 'eat' them (sexual intercourse by force), but it does not make them desperate to the point of doing something they would not usually do or foregoing consent; still very capable of saying no. They are just uncomfortable and, depending on the strength of the heat, sometimes in minor pain if they do not have sex during that week. The Alphas usually took advantages and claimed them despite the protest, and usually led to the arrest of the said Alphas but still causing the Omegas to suffer the consequences the most.

That was why Miyoshi hated being Omega, and wondering why he had to be as one. It was also the reason why he had huge fracas with his estrange Alpha father that he finally disowned him and Miyoshi left the mansion he lived almost entirely his life…

All because he was a 'special-condition' Omega.

* * *

 _ **-Flashback-**_

 _"Why you ungrateful brat…!"_

 _WHAAM!_

 _Miyoshi fell onto the ground after his father hit his face, hard. He almost seeing stars and feeling dizzy; his father's strength still strong despite he was already in late 50's. He felt something tastes like iron; apparently, his side mouth was bleeding. He shaking held his throbbing cheek as he glared at the man he hated the most._

 _His own father._

 _"How dare you doing such shameful things…not only you disobey my words, you also sold yourself like a whore and became pregnant!?" Screamed the father angrily. The whisky glass that he held now was broken on the floor._

 _Miyoshi wiped the blood with his sleeves as he slowly stood up, "You had say wrong words here…first. I am acting on my own self; second, I am not like your slutty, so-called 'Alpha' daughter who kept on exchange boyfriends like some clothes. I only did once…it was during my heat and it just one night stand right after the exams ended…"_

 _And days after kaa-san died and you didn't even bother to attend her funeral from very beginning you damn bastard!_

 _The father went mad. He immediately went forward to give his second attack but Miyoshi already knew his next movement, therefore he quickly moved aside despite the pain on his cheek, and let the old man fell onto one of the chairs for being too fast and forward. One of his hands went unconsciously to his lower abdomen, as if he was trying to protect the new life that was growing inside him. He watched in silent as the father tried his best to stand up despite his half-drunken state._

 _"You son of bitch…you're an 'Omega' yet you're too egoistic and prideful! Do you think you can surpass us the 'Alphas', huh?" Shouted the father before he laughed._

" _HAH! The Omegas are nothing but to be our slaves! Who do you think you are? You are nothing but a pawn for the Maki Family to expand its greatness…!"_

 _"…And yet, the same family had least the favour from our current ruler –The Moon King Shinguji Muramasa-sama…" Said Miyoshi in deep tone, enough to stop the old man's laugh._

 _Miyoshi was not stupid. He knew how much his father and the rest of the family members cared about their status and face within the society in the Dark World. The Maki Family was one of the elite families (not noble families) in the Dark World where hierarchy system was deeply attached to the said circle. In the system, there were said to have five groups, yet two groups became unknown –either they went extinct or just disappear –thus left the other three groups; Alpha, Beta and Omega. Most of the elite families were Alphas some were Betas. Omega mostly on commoners, but some of them were from the noble families (which was rare)._

 _He was born into the Maki Family, but as the only child of the Master and his second wife, whom status was an 'Omega' he reluctantly married. The said wife –Miyoshi Nao was a very beautiful woman but very independent, strong and mature. Despite her status, she managed to live alone without any partners and worked hard. One day she had the 'heat' in her workplace, and Maki-san happened to be in the same place as her. Lured by the phenomena, beauty and lust, he had forced himself on Nao, as she was vulnerable during heat and unable to resist the male Alpha. Unfortunately someone saw him forced himself on Nao, therefore he had no choice but to marry Nao to save his face. The marriage was never approved but they kept it to avoid scandal, and even after he was born, the family never treated them kindly except the servants._

 _He was constantly being look down by others, that was why he developed such rebellious attitude but in more way that is critical. He took care of his appearance, studying hard, reading, practicing…he managed to climb to the top and left behind the two groups, earning himself the satisfaction of being able to be independent and remained alone._

 _But fate has it ways to twist a person's life around._

 _Miyoshi remembered the cause of the pregnancy. It was all because of his so-called best friend –Johan Bauer. Bauer, the young man he considered as his best friend for life. Since the Bauer's and Maki's were good neighbors, they have practically known each other for years. They studied together at one of the most prestigious academies in Dark World and became at the top of their class. During the years in the academy, even after Miyoshi had become the top student and presented as an 'Omega' much to his disappointed (Bauer was a 'Beta') they were still inseparable. However, there were times, Miyoshi noticed, that Bauer would had a dark glance over him. She dismissed the thoughts as Bauer was in stress due to study and family's expectation; or so he thought._

 _It was all revealed when first, his mother was admitted to the hospital because of her old illness that she suffered since young. It was around the final exams started, and Miyoshi had to take care of his mother since his family practically ignored them in the house. It was well known that many boys in the school because of disliked Miyoshi:_

 _1) His intelligent as the top student 2) Because he is a sharp tongue narcissist (nobody can wins over him) and 3) Because he was presented as an 'Omega'; therefore he never expected anyone would come to visit his mother except Bauer and someone outside his school._

 _Later on, he found out that the former actually paid visit to his mother because he had to care for his family's status, not because he cared for his mother. He overheard the conversation between the two visitors by accident and realized that Bauer was actually jealous with his ability. He was an 'Omega' but managed to stay on the top, leaving behind the 'Alphas' and 'Betas' behind. He felt a pang in his heart, but he tried to believe that it was because the expectations he had form his family that such rivalry words came out from his mouth._

 _But when his mother died, and suddenly he was left alone, he realized that Bauer was never wanted to be his friend in the first place._

 _All because he was the son of the second wife; an Omega to be exact._

 _After Nao died, Bauer no longer went to school with him, left him alone during classes and always disappeared before he managed to find him. It broke his already shattered heart when he heard Bauer's confession on the last day of exam after the last paper, that he actually hated Miyoshi for stealing the spotlights and for being an Omega._

 _Simple as that._

 _Miyoshi knew that the Omegas always being the main victim of discrimination. Although the Dark World was freed from the enemies that ruled the world for more than 1,400 years and despite the effort of the current ruler to stop the unjust treatment, it was still stay strong within the society. The hierarchy system was deeply rooted within the people, society as well as their genetics. Alphas are the one on the top, Betas always in the middle and Omegas the last. There were additional two but nobody knew what kind of additional since no records were kept._

 _It was then, on rainy day, several weeks ago. Miyoshi was searching for his missing friend on the pathway because he was worried. In addition, he started to feel strange that day. That was when he saw them –his best friend and the Alpha and Beta boys together. At first, he thought that they were hanging out together as they used to be (Bauer sometimes hang around with the group). He was about to call for him he heard his confession. His body froze as he heard them talking with each other; how Bauer just stuck with him for the sake of name and people's stares, and how he hated Miyoshi's gut for everything he had despite being an Omega. The boys laughed as much as they wanted; even his stepbrothers were there._

 _'_ _How could I not see that?'_ _He asked himself._

 _He turned around, walking aimlessly to wherever his feet was taking him and found himself walking to a bar nearby. Miyoshi ignored the curious stare from everyone because he still wearing his uniform and looking neat and presentable. Miyoshi ignored the nagging feeling that he should be at home instead of drowning his heart into the drinks. But what he finds disturbing was the fact that his best friend was only pretending from the very beginning._

 _It hurts his heart more as he started to take some drinks, trying to drown himself into alcohols. His heart was broken; first due to his mother's passing and then the betrayal. Not to mention that his body felt funny and he did not even know why._

 _Suddenly, the image of a raven-haired lad with dark eyes popped up on his mind. He could feel his heart racing and feel the heat creeping to his face. He never felt towards anyone for the whole 18 years of his life, except for this person. Therefore, it amazed him how he could feel something to a man who he has met overnight. Miyoshi was back to reality when he felt the slight nausea feeling coming from his stomach. He took a deep breath and then stared back to the angry man in front of him._

 _"I want you to abort that child!"_

 _"I refuse."_

 _"How dare you!? I have plans on you, to meet you with the daughter of Asahina Family! If the meeting succeed, the marriage will be done and the collaboration between two companies will be successful!" Screamed the father, angrily. "NOW LOOK AT YOU! PREGNANT! FATHERLESS! You've ruin the family AND your future!"_

 _"I beg your pardon," Said Miyoshi as he narrowed his eyes. "I don't think I've ruin my future yet. Besides, I never agree with the arrangement, not even the arrange marriage as well. I always told you father, I don't want to be your pawn no matter how much you want me to be! Even if it means to lose your legal inheritance."_

 _"So you want to keep the fetus!?"_

 _"It's my baby, and I won't get abortion!" Miyoshi said angrily as he raised his voice. "It's mine, and I want to keep it!"_

 _"FINE! FROM NOW ON, YOU'RE NO LONGER A PART OF THIS FAMILY, EVER AGAIN!" Screamed the father as he waved his hand to the main door. "I HAVE ENOUGH WITH YOUR ATTITUDE! GET OUT FROM THIS HOUSE! I DISOWN YOU, YOU ARE NO LONGER MY SON AND I WILL REMOVE YOU FROM MY WILL! FOREVER AND EVER! NOW GET OUUTTT!"_

 _Dark shadow covered his eyes as he slowly turned around and left the library. He knew what he had done; he refused his father resulting in him getting disown but he never regret it. He knew he should left the family long time ago, but he remained stay because of his mother. Now was different; he was no longer a part of the family, so he finally can leave!_

 _Miyoshi quickly went to his small room (smaller than his stepsiblings' rooms), took out his suitcase and quickly dumped all his clothes into the suitcase. He moved fast and quickly left the mansion, but not before the servants gave him some farewell gifts and some money (since the fight was so loud the servants managed to hear the master's words). Then the driver secretly took him out of the mansion, before he decided to stop at nearby forest and to be leave there, alone._

 _ **-End of Flashback-**_

* * *

Miyoshi closed his eyes as he felt heavy weight in his heart. Alone, single and pregnant…he really had nowhere to go. His father disowned him (he didn't care actually), his so-called best friend betrayed him and his mother had left the world. The driver who took him out from the mansion was kind enough to take him to this forest as his requested, since the forest was rumored to be closer to the border of the Human World.

He wondered what kind of Human World was. He always heard from his Beta classmates about their relatives who went to the said world with their partner and get married; having a happy life and family yet still visited their old family. Many people there were nice and not all people are discriminated to others, so somehow the conversation did attract Miyoshi' interest and curiousity on Human World.

He also heard that among the three worlds, people of the Human World were the strongest power-wielder, followed by the Magic World then Dark World. It got him curious more than ever.

Miyoshi shivered as he held his cold and wet body. The rain did not showing any sign to stop and it became heavier than before. Miyoshi wondered if he would ended up dying in this place all alone, without anyone knew he was here. He knew many people hated him for being who he was despite being an Omega, but still…

" _ **I promise you, that we will meet one day. I'll always be by your side Miyoshi!"**_

Deep into his heart, he still longing towards the boy who made a promise with him, to meet again and stay by his side.

The only person who was kind and honest to accept him…

Yet Miyoshi did not know where the boy was. The last time he met him was when he was 13 years old, and the boy who was two years senior than him was already in his final year of middle school. He heard others ignored him despite being an Alpha upon reasons he did not know, but after that he heard, rumors that the said boy had left the Dark World and disappeared. He did not know where he had gone to, and since then Miyoshi had lived in loneliness since the loss of his close companion.

He felt scared, he felt lonely, and right now, all he wanted to was for the said boy to come and find him. Miyoshi always wondered how he found Miyoshi so easily after his fight with other kids, and right now, he really, really needed him.

Curled himself, he tried to ignore the rain, and if he paid attention, actually he could hear several footsteps not far from his place.

"I want to see you…" He said as tears gathered at the corner of his eyes. "I really want to meet you…"

"Where are you…?"

"Sakuma-san…"

…

..

.

"Miyoshi?"

Miyoshi's eyes snapped as he raised his head quickly; an act that he soon regrets as his head went dizzy a bit. Yet he did not care, since whatever he saw in front of his eyes was something he really, really surprise to find.

Standing not far from the tree he leaned against on, was a figure of tall man clad with blue long coat and pants with black shirt, with an umbrella in his left hand. Behind him was another man but his face was too dark to see, but Miyoshi's main focus was the man named Sakuma. He just stood there, with shock expression before he slowly walked towards Miyoshi.

Miyoshi slowly stood up, stared with disbelieve as the man he just called suddenly appeared in front of him, out of nowhere. However seeing Sakuma's concern and worry expression was enough to set him on tears, again. He too, slowly walked forward, ignoring his condition when Sakuma realized how bad his condition was…

And that Miyoshi was crying, something he found very hard to believe.

"Miyoshi!?" Asked Sakuma, worried. "Why? What's wrong? Why are you crying?"

It might be alerted the man behind him as another footsteps followed from behind. But Miyoshi didn't care; he was tired, he was dizzy, he was cold, he felt nauseated…everything inside him was so mess up he was unable to think rational anymore. Right now, he just wanted to be with the person who was coming to his side with worry, and as soon as Sakuma reached him, Miyoshi wrapped his arms around Sakuma…

And broke down.

It shocked Sakuma to the core but he quickly moved into action. He wrapped his arms around Miyoshi who was crying and wailing hysterically, unable to control himself anymore. He knew from experiences that something heartbroken happened to this young man and he needed to stay calm and comforted the crying teen.

"It's OK Miyoshi! Shhh…it's alright…" Sakuma hugged Miyoshi tightly to calm him down. He kept on crying as Sakuma held him and rubbing his back comfortingly.

"Sa-Sakuma…san…!" He kept on crying and crying, hiccups interrupting him every so often. "Don't go." He whispered his breathing hitched with another hiccup. Miyoshi try to stop crying but no matter what he did, the tears would not stop coming out.

"Please…Don't go..." He repeated again to reassure himself, as Miyoshi slowly felt heaviness in his eyes.

"I won't. I won't Miyoshi. I'll be here, I promise." He kissed Miyoshi's head to comfort him, as Miyoshi buried his face on Sakuma's chest, as if asking for protection.

 _I want to be comforted._

* * *

 **End of Chapter 1**

* * *

 _ **Hints or Explanations:**_

(1) **Omegas are the last letter** –Omega is the 24th and last letter of the Greek alphabet that in the Greek numeric system, it has a value of 800. The word literally means "great O" ( _ō mega_ , mega meaning 'great'), as opposed to omiron, which means "little O" ( _o mikron_ , micron meaning "little"). As the last letter of the Greek alphabet, Omega is often used to denote the last, the end, or the ultimate limit of a set, in contrast to alpha, the first letter of the Greek alphabet.

The bad Alphas usually used these facts to downgrade the Omegas that seemed to surpass them, which were the reasons why Miyoshi resented himself for being an Omega that always faced discrimination from others.

* * *

 **Finally my first time ever of writing ABO Dynamics! Except that I made this story with Miyoshi being the super-duper sad person with sad history…for some reasons I, thought that this kind of character background was very suitable for him. Perhaps all that I found was a very strong and independent Miyoshi that hardly found any stories with him as a weak person. I'll try my best to try to explore this side of him in this story, but I don't know whether this story could be a long-term story. I hope I managed to explore his personality in short stories (yes this is a short story but I don't know how many chapters).**

 **Consider this as a gift to sodenoshirayuki_23-san who was the one introduced this theme to me. Actually, I really can't get a hold on the ABO wholly, but since the sources and rules were verities, I decided to use the basic ones and make it on my own. I hope no one feels offended with my own ways of making ABO story (and believe me, I really just want to make just one only…!). Also, my Dark Soul Hunter is still on-going, but I decided to put a hold on my stories due to busy work at my workplace.**

 **Thank you for those who read this story, I really appreciate it.**

– **Aoi Kitsukawa.**


	2. Sakuma's Thought

**This I Promise You**

A fan fiction by Aoi Kitsukawa

 **Disclaimer:** Joker Game belongs to Yanagi Kouji and its related committees; I only borrow the characters in the manga/ anime (or related sources).

 **Author's Note:** After first chapter and my worst nightmare begin: THE WRITER'S BLOCK COME AGAIN! Not to mention just having Eidil Adha Celebration and helping the HQ organizing program (the whole org needs to come for help), so busy!

If anyone notices, I did send this story into two site; FFN and AO3. My AO3 and FFN version is different; FFN will mostly have words while AO3 will have picture links as well at the end of the notes. FFN not allow any links to be post, so any of you FFN readers can go to my AO3 story to see the links. However, sorry for the colouring though, I am not that good… X)

* * *

 **Summary:** During one night of heavy rain, Miyoshi went all the way deep into a green forest alone, single and pregnant. Wandering without any aim, the youngster was at the edge of collapsing when he met again with the person who made a promise with him, long time ago…

* * *

 **Chapter 02:** Sakuma's Thought

* * *

 _ **Never underestimate the pain of a person because the truth is everyone is struggling.**_

 _ **It's just some people hide it better than others.**_

* * *

 _ **-Somewhere in Fudomae General Hospital, Fudomae Ward, Tokyo, Japan; Human World -**_

Sakuma sat next to the bed where the unconscious Miyoshi was lay. He closed his eyes, in deep thinking before open and saw Miyoshi, lying on the bed looking so weak and pale. Two bags of water were attached on the stand with an IV inserted into Miyoshi's left hand. His face was pale with some red complexion still visible on his skin, yet the expression was no longer in pain.

After Miyoshi's sudden break down when Sakuma found him near the Dark World's forest, the said man had fainted causing Sakuma and his companion sent him to the hospital in the Human World. Taking Miyoshi's luggage as well, both of them waited for the doctor is before the companion had to leave due to personal matters. After waiting for how long times, Sakuma did not know, he finally managed to see Miyoshi who was placed in private VVIP room at Fudomae General Hospital. He was wondering why Miyoshi was put into a private room (and VVIP of all rooms!). Until one of the staffs, which actually his companion as well, told him the news:

Miyoshi was pregnant.

Sakuma felt his breathe stopped for seconds.

Knowing that Sakuma was from the Dark World, the doctor –named Yuge Tohru or commonly known among their circle as 'Alex', had decide to take care of Miyoshi. It was during the treatment that Alex found out that Miyoshi is expecting, a condition where only people from the Dark World would possess. Therefore, Alex decided that Miyoshi will be put under 'special case' and only he and selected people were allowed to treat Miyoshi.

He noted that Miyoshi was breathing less roughly and unevenly unlike when he passed out after his breakdown, yet his face was still red. Sakuma was sure that Miyoshi had caught a fever despite already receiving treatment. Although he could see the red, swollen left cheek that he believed, he knew who gave Miyoshi such injury.

It was not that strange if it was Miyoshi's father –Maki-san –who gave him that horrible swollen; it was known among their circle –known as D-Class during middle school –that Miyoshi's father can be abusive if he was in bad mood. However, he mostly ignored the said teen and his mother but rarely hit them, unless if Miyoshi did something that triggered his anger.

Something big must be happened that enough to trigger Maki-san's anger towards his son.

Sakuma sighed; no wonder the instinct he felt the day he met Miyoshi was right. That day, despite it was raining since morning plus his day off as well, he felt that he needed to go out and returned to the Dark World, his original world. He left the said place right after he finished his middle school and came to the Human World along with his childhood friend Odagiri Hiroyuki and his classmate Hatano Ryousuke. The said man was working that day, instead, and Hatano was hanging out with his friends. Sakuma just let Hatano went out for a while since it was spring break and nothing was wrong for him to do for his own enjoyable.

Except for Sakuma Yuuji, who was gifted with strong intuition –his sixth sense that he recognized when he was 8 years old, even before his parents passed away.

When his feelings were getting stronger, he contacted one of his superiors in the newly established Hunter Division –Ajuro Tatsuya, and told him about what he felt. Sakuma never felt awkward when it comes with Tatsuya, since the said youth was a calm and gentle person, despite rarely talking unlike his two brothers who were also the superiors (and Tatsuya was barely 17 years old as well). Tatsuya just said that they just go there together, and after some times finally reached the forest that served as the border between Dark World and the Human World…

…And found the source of his feelings.

It was Miyoshi.

Soaking from head to toe, alone…and crying.

It was enough to surprise the young adult, as Sakuma remembered very well what kind of person Miyoshi was. Miyoshi was a condescending narcissist with a sarcastic attitude, with his body language is often conspicuous, and he constantly looks down on his peers including Sakuma (unfortunately). He was sly and cunning, but possessed a rare beauty for a young man like him, combine with his highly intellectual. He usually loves to annoy Sakuma, sometimes Odagiri since both of them were straight-forward men, but he loves to tease Sakuma the most. His teasing constantly irritated Sakuma and it was not helpful when their homeroom teacher Yuuki-san just smirked or pretends to ignore Miyoshi's attitude, much to Sakuma's chagrin.

Despite that, Sakuma knew Miyoshi kept a very dark secret from everyone that he knew Miyoshi would dare to kill someone who tried to mention it openly.

His annoying attitude was his sign of rebellion towards his father's family who never treated him and Nao-san fairly, just because Nao-san was an 'Omega' and the second wife of the family. Moreover, his father simply ignores him even if the family beat him for just small mistake, but Sakuma was grateful that he rarely hit Miyoshi unless something that angered him happen. Even that was not good enough to find out; when the aftermath was, Miyoshi came to school with swollen cheek or bruises. Added with the constant discrimination he faced because of his mother's status, it usually fueled Miyoshi's determination to be better than any groups or people especially those who were looking down on him. That was why Miyoshi hated to be an Omega due to the discrimination people face. For Sakuma, he never saw someone was strong as Miyoshi, who determined to change his life for better no matter what people say to him; something he really respected on Miyoshi.

He did not know what happened to Miyoshi and others after he left the Dark World due to certain incidents that forced him to leave his motherland, along with his childhood friend Odagiri Hiroyuki and fellow classmate Hatano Ryousuke to the Human World.

When Sakuma was 14, he was presented as an **'Alpha'** , followed by Amari and Fukumoto who was the same age as him. The others did not present during their middle school time or so what he heard after he left the Dark World after finishing middle school. Odagiri, who was born in February but in the same school year as him, presented as a **'Beta'** when they were freshmen of Fudo High School. Hatano, who was 14 when he followed Sakuma and Odagiri to the Human World, presented as an **'Omega'** when he was 17. Hatano was lucky that he presented when he was in the Human World therefore whenever he undergoes a **'Heat'** he can camouflaged it as 'sick leaves'. They did not know what had happen to their other friends –Kaminaga, Jitsui, Fukumoto, Amari, Miyoshi and Tazaki until last spring, when Sakuma's instinct went skyrocket so sudden that it disturbing him so much he had to return to his homeland in hurry…

…And brought a very depress and vulnerable Tazaki back to Human World, much to Odagiri and Hatano's shock.

Then they realized Tazaki had presented as an **'Omega'**.

From Tazaki's source, they found out that except Kaminaga and Tazaki, everyone was scattered to different high school. Fukumoto went to a school specialized in cooking and cuisine, Amari went to one of boarding schools to be a teacher, Jitsui went to a military school (much to everyone's shock) and Miyoshi went into one of the outstanding academies with his close friend and neighbor Johan Bauer. Tazaki said that Kaminaga presented as **'Beta'** and the said person complained about it, while Jitsui was an **'Alpha'** , (Sakuma and Odagiri shuddered as they remember how 'scary' Jitsui was). Miyoshi still not presented by the time Tazaki told them their friends' status. It made Sakuma felt worry about the lad, although he already left his homeland, the brown-eyes boy always been in his mind.

Sakuma glanced at Miyoshi, face still pale with swollen left cheek. He was worried if something bad happened to Miyoshi, with mix feelings that made him relief but it also sends him into conflict.

Was it more intimate?

Alternatively, was it just a feeling for a friend?

However, he knew it was more than that…

A knock on the door jolted Sakuma from his taught as he turned around and saw a woman in late 20s, long black hair and eyes with half-frame glasses stood at the door. He recognized the woman as the doctor in charge on Miyoshi, Isuzu "Hanamura" Aoi.

"Did I disturb you?" She asked. Sakuma just shook his head.

"How's his condition Aoi-sensei?"

Aoi picked up the clipboard at the end of the bed and flipped through the papers attached on it. She read as fast as she could before looking back at Sakuma, "It's been three days and he's still unconscious. It's the side effects of hypothermia since he was under the rain when you find him, but I detect signs of him being under stress as well."

Sakuma sighed as he slowly grabbed Miyoshi's hand, "Is it because of the pregnancy?"

"…You seem worry…" Said Aoi after long pause.

Sakuma did not answer.

"Might be, but mostly due to emotions and stress from outside; means he must be under pressure from someone or family. The baby inside him is still unstable but I found no sign of harm from the child, so the factor might be outside," Explained Aoi. She leaned down that enough to close her space with Sakuma is, earning a shock from him.

"You know something, don't you?"

"…"

"In case you're forgetting something, I'm also the Guardian," She said as she rose from her current position. "As a Mizutsukai (1), I can use my ability just like any Nature keepers."

"I also have the psychic ability as well."

Slowly raised his head, Aoi could see the worry and concern expression on Sakuma's face. Immediately she knew how much mean Miyoshi was to Sakuma. Aoi sighed as she pushed her glasses; everything is very complicate now.

"Did something happen?" Asked Sakuma, carefully. He was aware of where this conversation was going.

Something was not right.

"The ' _ **Leader**_ ' won't be happy to know what had happen to this young man," She said as she took a chair and sat next to Sakuma. She could feel that Sakuma was tense upon the words 'Leader' being mentioned.

"What do you want?" Asked Sakuma, half whispered. "If you want to use Miyoshi as an experiment subject, I won't allow it!"

"As if I want to do such things, silly Sakuma-kun. You know how much wrath those scientists from the Magic World had to face from Leader when she found out that your friend Tazaki had been used as a **'Patient X'** (2) in their experiments. Despite their intention was to know the people from the Dark World better, they didn't ask permission from her," Said the doctor as she glanced at the unconscious Miyoshi. "So I've inform her about Miyoshi, and she asked me to tell you that she left him in your care, like the others."

Sakuma smiled a little; of course, it would turn out like this.

Sakuma should know that the Leader would definitely place Miyoshi under his care, since him also from the Dark World. The world where she and the other Chosen Guardians had fought with their flesh and blood, putting their lives on the front line and countless times almost died because of the battle that finally released them from the iron claws of Kurokaze, the evil regime that destroyed the last ruler more than 1,400 years ago. It was hard to believe that the group of Chosen Guardians was only between 13-17 years old, and the leader was the same person who led 10,000 people in the Battle of Sakura Yuuki two years ago of Human World Timeline (3).

It was the worst fight he ever had, that he accidentally dragged Odagiri into that battle that resulted with him having the same trauma as he had.

Sakuma knew why Leader wanted him to take care of Miyoshi.

The Dark World was a closed world during the rule of Kurokaze, and mostly its people weren't able to escape themselves from the said regime. Therefore, the recent records and information regarding Dark World and its people were unknown. Having even just one person from the said world to participate in Magic World's researches about the said world and people is enough to cause excitement and focus from the researchers as well as the scholars. Even though they knew some of them had escaped to the Human World (and some to Magic World), most of their descendants did not know what had happened to their original homeland after their ancestors left the said world. Therefore, the curiosity and concern about the said world had let many scientists and scholars to conduct experiments and researches for the sake of protecting the history and information.

However, some of them indeed used some exaggerate methods that sometimes can caused the people who were involved in the experiments or researches suffered from fear and trauma of being force by these zealous people, and some even were kidnapped or taken illegally before being used as patient X. Some even tried to catch and sell the people in the auction or through black market by saying they were like some sort of exotic creature worth as a pet or slave.

Tazaki was one of them.

Tazaki went to the Human World (by Sakuma) last spring much latter than Hatano who followed him two weeks after he left with Odagiri four years ago, and when Sakuma brought him back, he was already in weak state, suffering from depression, stress and emotionally unstable. Being the only Alpha in the group Sakuma realized that Tazaki had presented as the **'selected Omega'** based from the scent he managed to sense from Tazaki. At the same time, there were dark rumors about some people or organization that responsible for kidnapping and selling people from Dark World to zealot researchers or rich people as an exotic creature. The priceless and expensive would be the ' **Omega** ', thus causing Tazaki exposed to the danger of the said people. These had made Sakuma and others on guards and made sure Tazaki was not disappeared from their sight so suddenly.

Sakuma and others' nightmare happened when Tazaki suddenly went missing after he took a leisure walk not far from their home, a week after Sakuma brought him home. He went out and never returns after one hour as his promise, and when Hatano, Odagiri and Sakuma went searching for him, they only found his left shoe and signs of struggles before he disappeared. Police report was made and with the helps he received from the people of 'Special Kind', they managed to find Tazaki a day after he went missing. Even that was almost too late for them, as when one of the doors at the warehouse was forced open by Hatano, they saw the most sickening scene in front of them.

Tazaki almost got violated by one of the researchers who wanted to know how exactly the reproductive system of an Omega work, and tried to force himself on Tazaki. Tazaki suffered from hits and slaps made by the said researcher, on top of that almost being sexually violated, and had caused him into terrible trauma that he went hysterical during the rescue. Odagiri managed to knock him out by pinching his back neck, and he went limp after that. What the others had found was not good either; aside from Tazaki, apparently, almost 25 people were kidnapped, male or female, and the researchers already violated some of the Omegas. When they managed to catch the mastermind and his men, they were surprised it was one of their old teachers during middle school. The said incident had caused Tazaki unable to trust people other than his friend, suffering from nightmares, unable to sleep in the dark or alone and even refused to go out from the house for almost one month and half.

That was probably the reason why the Leader asked Aoi to tell Sakuma to take care of Miyoshi as well, for fear he might got involve in the same incident as Tazaki. After the incident at the warehouse, orders from the Sun Queen of Magic World –Kirishima Leona –and the Lunar King of Dark World –Shinguji Muramasa –were released and made to protect the people of the Dark World from human trafficking and cruel experiments, and the Guardians who's on duties or not, need to take action against these people. Thus the Guardian with nicknamed 'Leader' had entrusted Sakuma to take care of Tazaki, as well as Hatano and Odagiri. Because later that summer after the said incident, Hatano presented as **'Omega'**.

Aside from being the same person from the same world, she also knew Sakuma had been in the Human World longer than his other friends who lived together with him. Therefore, she knew she could rely on him to take care of his friends whom suddenly go to the Human World. Besides, Sakuma himself was a unique person compared to the ordinary Dark World citizens, because his father was an **'Alpha'** from a noble family…

And his mother was a Guardian from Human World.

That was one of the factors that caused him to leave his homeland despite being an **'Alpha'**.

"She also knows that you're hiding something from us," Sakuma looked up at Aoi, as he tightened his grips on Miyoshi's hand. "That's why…"

"She wants you to be the one to explain everything to Miyoshi-kun, and tells him whatever secrets you have in your heart."

Sakuma jolted as he looked at the doctor in front of him. He was shock to know that Leader had known already, what kind of secrets he had. Yet, she decided to leave everything to Sakuma despite her could be the one to reveal everything about the Human World, the lives…as well as his secrets…

"Do the others know about Miyoshi-kun?" Asked Aoi after a long pause.

"Ah…I did…"

"They won't come here to visit?"

"Odagiri is working, he can't come early to visit so he might be here in evening, Hatano's hanging around with his friends since he already made promise and Tazaki…"

"…Is caring, right…?" Sakuma nodded his head, and Aoi did not say anymore.

Sighed slowly, Aoi walked away from Sakuma but not before saying to him, "Oh, before I forgot, she said that you have to inform Iorry-kun and our Arbitrators about Miyoshi so that he will be on list of those who went here from the Dark World. Miyoshi-kun will get some government assistance after that."

"Government assistance?" Asked Sakuma before he widened his eyes. "Oh…"

"Yes, the money given from the rulers of Magic World as financial supports to those citizens of Dark World who came to the Human World or Magic World, but usually for those who came here. Given by his current condition and family background, Miyoshi-kun should get the highest grant possible like Tazaki-kun."

"Do you think I should apply as his Guardian as well? Since Miyoshi is a minor (4)…"

"Oh, good thing you mention about this. I'll ask Vina about this matter, but if you want me to assist you in Miyoshi's matters I can help you with that," Said Aoi as she looked at the said youth. "Besides, it's better if we inform Yuuki-san about Miyoshi too…"

Sakuma made a small grin as he remembered his former homeroom teacher of middle school. During that time, Sakuma was chosen into the D-Class, which is a special class under the supervision of Principal Yuuki who was also the founder of the said class. It was a class where special curriculum was introduced into the learning and no restriction on age for its students. However, the qualification of the class was very extraordinary and so far, only nine students –including Sakuma –were able to attend the said school. The class however, was dissolve when the last batch of students –Miyoshi, Tazaki, Jitsui and Kaminaga –graduated from school and Principal Yuuki resign from his position and moved to Human World. Despite him leaving for Human World much later than Sakuma, it surprising the latter when he met him as one of the high-ups in Hunter Division. The said organization was newly introduced to Japan last November, and Sakuma worked as one of its members alongside with Keishichou in crime investigation.

"Take your time with him, as much as you need Sakuma-kun. Right now, Miyoshi-kun needs you more than anyone else," Said the doctor. "I'll go and ask the things we need to consider for you so don't worry about it."

"Yes, thank you Hanamura-sensei," Said Sakuma gratefully. Aoi just smiled before she closed the door, leaving behind the two people inside the room.

* * *

Closing the door of the room, Aoi sighed before she took a glance at her side, and said, "Are you satisfy now?"

 **"Mizuno Izumi?"**

A young teenager, no more than 17, was standing not far from where Aoi was standing. Short black hair with long bangs cut in the middle, but right eye was covered with bandaged had left only her left black eye that shone with mystery. Wearing blue coat and yellow scarf around the neck, the said teenager looked up and smiled.

"Yes, I'm a bit relief now. At least Sakuma-san managed to find him before it's been too late," Upon saying those words, it was revealed that the teenager is a young girl. Her appearance however, almost likes a boy that people could easily mistake her as one.

"Do you know what exactly happen between them?" Asked Aoi as she walked along with Izumi.

"I'm not sure about that, but I think whatever happened between them might be something serious," She said. "Besides, wasn't it last month when he went back to the Dark World to search for the suspects in the borderline incident with Tatsuya? I heard from Tatsuya that he met with his former classmate at bar."

"At all places, why there!?"

"Beats me, but Tatsuya said that his former classmate was horribly drunk, so he told Sakuma-san to deal with him and he left search for the suspect," She put a finger on her chin as if she was in deep thinking. "Come to think about it…the current problems we had to face might be related with the citizens of the Dark World…"

"The human trafficking issues? I thought it's already been deal…!"

"Unless the murder cases that the Hunter Division is facing currently weren't related at all!" Said Izumi as she turned to face Aoi. "Aoi, do you think an illegal broker would kill any of pregnant women so easily despite knowing they can make money from both the mother and child?"

Aoi widened her eyes as she realized what exactly the meaning of Izumi's words.

"I don't think this is just a random case, something bad is going on and we should take precautions against it! This could be dangerous!"

Nodding her head, Aoi quickly walked down the pathway along with Izumi…

Knowing that something dangerous was lingering in the dark, waiting for its perfect timing to raise above.

* * *

Sakuma closed his eyes as he held tightly the cold hand that belongs to Miyoshi, before slowly brought to his lips and kissed it. He stroked the cold hand with hope it will get warm, perhaps managed to wake him up as well. Sakuma chuckled a little, realizing what kind of hopeless dream he had.

A strand of hair fell on Miyoshi's forehead and was poking his eyelid. Gingerly, Sakuma reached out and carefully placed it back behind his ear. He then caressed the swollen cheek, placing his hand a bit longer. Miyoshi's faint breathing was barely hear, yet it was the sign that he is still alive…

And made Sakuma look up with determination burning in his eyes.

…

..

.

A decision has been made.

* * *

 **End of Chapter 02**

* * *

 _ **Hints or Explanations:**_

(1) **Mizutsukai** –Master of Water, a person who can control water through psychic ability. It is said the power is almost or equally as strong as Nature-keeper. (X/1999 series and Tsubasa Reservoir Chronicle fans should be familiar with this term).

Isuzu "Hanamura" Aoi, the doctor-in-charge of Miyoshi was a Guardian with the ability of Mizutsukai.

(2) **Patient X** –An anonymous participant in scientific experiment and usually the details of the participant was not revealed at all. Tazaki was mentioned being a 'patient X' in unknown experiments done by scientists from Magic World and as the consequences, facing a very horrible wrath from the 'Leader'.

(3) **Human World TimeLine** –What does Sakuma mean here is that the timeline between the Magic World, Human World and Dark World (as well as other dimensions) is different with each other. Mostly the Human World would be catching up with the Magic World's timeline if the Guardians want to go there and vice versa. However, usually the Magic World would try to match their time with the Human World since most of the Guardians are coming from the said world.

Dark World had different timeline because of the invasion made by Kurokaze, the former regime that ruled the world. It's timeline was faster than the Human World, and somehow if someone went to other world they had to cast a spell where their time would flow consistently with the Dark World (or vice versa). One day in the Human World equals to three days in Dark World, sometimes can be as long as three months.

(4) **Since Miyoshi is a minor** – In Japan, children are considered as minors and can't marry without parental or guardians consent until they turn 20. Miyoshi was still considering as minor (age 19) despite he has already graduated high school.

* * *

 **I'm having writer's block regarding this chapter because I couldn't find suitable continuation after Miyoshi's break down in last chapter. But I won't make it just for romance only, there will be something dark happened that already raising the awareness of Sakuma and made him worry more about Miyoshi. And before I forgot, the Hunter Division is indeed the same from my first story –Dark Soul Hunter but with different background. There will be characters from DSH appear in this story but with very different storyline and background for them than the former story.**

 **I tried to post the picture for this chapter's preview, but it seems like it's only available on mobile version. Is there anyone that knows how to upload a picture in this site? Regarding the said pictures links, I decided to put them here:**

 **marrylissa. tumblr image/ 150575637727** **(Miyoshi and Sakuma's meeting) and marrylissa. tumblr** **image/150576219582** **(Chapter 02 preview). FFN wouldn't allow me to post the links so I hope my dear readers could forgive me for posting the real link in AO3.**

 **I'm sorry for the sudden revelations. Thank you for those who read this story, I really appreciate it.**

– **Aoi Kitsukawa.**


	3. Confession

**This I Promise You**

A fan fiction by Aoi Kitsukawa

 **Disclaimer:** Joker Game belongs to Yanagi Kouji and its related committees; I only borrow the characters in the manga/ anime (or related sources).

 **Author's Note:** It seems like I can't do my writing if I didn't listen to any music or OSTs that can make me move my hands or I'll end up being lazy again. Despite having lots of ideas, I still need some motivations in forms of songs (not just random songs!) to continue my writing. Not to mention a proper keyboard with stands (my favourite one broke both of its stand so I had to lay it on flat surface. Still manage to damp my motivation though, unlike when I am doing my work at office).

This chapter will have lots of conflicts within Miyoshi himself, between Miyoshi and Sakuma, and what kind of secrets that Sakuma will reveal.

* * *

 **Summary:** During one night of heavy rain, Miyoshi went all the way deep into a green forest alone, single and pregnant. Wandering without any aim, the youngster was at the edge of collapsing when he met again with the person who made a promise with him, long time ago…

* * *

 **Chapter 03:** Confessions

* * *

 _ **When I say, "I'm okay",**_

 _ **I want someone to look me in the eyes and say,**_

 _ **"I know you're not."**_

* * *

It was raining heavily that day when he woke up slowly.

A pair of brown orbs slowly fluttered open. The room was blurry; he could not see, but the barest amount of light stung his eyes. He could hear sounds around him, although it is not very clear. His throat was hurt and aching…as if it was burning his throat terribly. The throbbing feeling was painful on his left cheek

What is happening to him?

How long had he been sleeping?

He blinked his eyes weakly, squinting.

Where is he?

Nothing seemed to be familiar for him.

He tried to turn his head, but it felt like there was something heavy pressing his head. He tried to speak, but he couldn't utter a single word out as his throat felt painful. He could feel that something was being injected into his arm; something sticky was placed on his skins, a sooth movement on his head, as someone's hand was gently stroke his brown hair back.

Then suddenly, there were heavy footsteps running and voices were mixed around him again before the sound of door being opened was heard.

"Miyoshi?" a deep, masculine voice called. "Miyoshi, can you hear me?"

A rough, but gentle hand grabbed his.

' _Who? This voice…'_

"Miyoshi, if you can hear me, please squeeze my hand. You can do that, right?"

 _'Wha...? My hand…?'_

He fought back with unconsciousness that was pulling him. Soon, the lights became blur than before and before he knew, the darkness had surrounding him.

But the same gentle hand held his.

Tightly.

* * *

 _It was louder than usual._

 _The music was louder than usual, the customers kept on going into the bar, dance floor was crowded with youngsters, which mostly students from high schools and colleges. It was usual though, because right now was the day was exams were over, and college students entered their spring vacation. Most of them choose to celebrate their vacation or graduation from high school exams by partying and drinking. This bar was one of their favourite ports to drink, hanging around and dancing._

 _Miyoshi Katsuhiro slumped against the bar's counter, holding a glass of scotch. It was his 6_ _th_ _glass, or maybe more, he did not know. He really don't care anymore, after what happened that day. He knew many people stared at him, since he was wearing a uniform from one of prestige academies. Even the bartender in front of him was looking at him concern, since he had been at the bar since evening, and it was already past 8.00 PM._

 _Hmph, he didn't care what people were thinking about him. His exams were over, and as far as he remembered, his father's family had decided to go for vacation once the exams were over for a week. Therefore, nobody was home except for the servants. It also meant that they didn't care if he was home or not. He decided to drink as much as he wanted, to forget the pain he felt in his heart._

 _Actually, not only his heart, he also felt like his body was feeling strange and uncomfortable; something he never felt before. When he was presented as an 'Omega' during his second year, his heat only appeared once and never since then. In addition, his symptom was a heavy fever that he was admitted to hospital, something rare happen to any Omegas. It was rare, but never seen as strange, since the hospital kept records on the condition of the Omegas that admitted to hospital due to heat; his case was mention several times. Still, it made his mother worried about him._

' _It might be stress,' He thought, taking a gulp of his scotch. 'It's normal since exams are all over…'_

 _Miyoshi raised his glass, asking for another drink. Instead, he was give clear water by the bartender, who was looking at him worriedly._

" _You should go home," He said. "It's your 6_ _th_ _glass, and you drink it on empty stomach. Besides, it's dangerous here…"_

" _Hmph…!" Miyoshi smirked, as he looked up at the bartender. His calm, dark orbs shone dimly in the dark. "I'm already 18! I'll be 19 in few months; I can take care of myself!"_

 _The bartender did not say anything, but smiled kindly. He turned around and left for a while much to Miyoshi's relief, when the said man came back and put a small plate of chocolate cookies in front of him. Miyoshi widened his eyes; it was his favourite!_

" _Take it. It's in the house," He said. "I wish I could serve something heavy but the kitchen is busy. If you want anything, just call me or the others," He said as he left Miyoshi with the cookies. Miyoshi stared at the man's back until he disappeared behind the wall, and slowly took a bite of the cookies._

 _Time passed, it was almost 10 p.m and the bar was getting crowded and louder, with many adults came inside. Dancing, talking, drinking, laughing…Miyoshi held his head as he felt his body became warmer than before. His sight seemed blurry as he blinked his eyes many times. The loud sounds and the bright lights made Miyoshi felt restless. Not to mention the constant nudge-by-accidents he had to face due to tiny space to move made by the visitors. Miyoshi was not comfortable at all._

 _Miyoshi may have looked fine on the outside but in actuality, he felt light headed and giddy. The bartender was nowhere to be found and it was getting hotter, so Miyoshi slowly left his seat and walked away. He did not realize that several pair of eyes that belonged to several 'Alpha' men was looking at him dangerously. He only thinks of getting himself out from that place. The longer he walked the more he felt…off. His walking was unsteady and he felt fuzzy…could it have been that drink?_

" _Well well…what do we have here?"_

 _Miyoshi jolted in shock as a group of tall and built-up men suddenly surrounded him; people whom he realized were 'Alphas'. Miyoshi knew he was in trouble when he realized his back touched a wall and he was far away from the counter he sat before. He was near a corner, which was dark, and a bit isolate, a perfect place for people like these Alpha men to do some 'naughty game'._

" _There's a little kitten got lost here…" Said one of them as he casually touched Miyoshi's face and earned a slap on his hand. Instead of getting angry, he just smirked._

" _Oh look! The kitten is angry!" The men laughed as one of them grabbed Miyoshi's arm. "Never seen you before. A new one?"_

" _Maybe. Look at his uniform, still a kid!" Said another man as he jerked Miyoshi's face so he could get a closer look. "But quite a beauty…I guess we're lucky today…!"_

" _He's an Omega, right?"_

" _Yeah, finally a feast tonight," Miyoshi widened his eyes as he finally realized what those men were trying to say._

 _He needed to get away!_

" _The hell…let go of me!" Miyoshi tried to release his arm, but the man who held it quickly grabbed him from behind, successfully locked his movement. He licked Miyoshi's ear eagerly, almost making Miyoshi cried in fear._

" _Hmm….sweet smells of Omega. I wonder how good you are in the bed." He laughed as he pushed Miyoshi harder to the wall, the rest started to touch him._

 _Someone was touching his body, which enough to make Miyoshi shaking in fear as he remembered his mother's dark past and he refused to repeat it. Miyoshi struggled to release himself, but with alcohol still strong within his system and the man's grip was stronger than his made him unable to escape. Not to mention the loud songs and people's voices were enough to drown his own voice. Even if he screamed for help, it was futile; people could not see in the dark and hear anything due to loud noise._

" _No…stop…Please stop..!" Cried Miyoshi, tried to release himself. The men just laughed and one of them even tried to touch his lower part. He was scared, he felt weak and vulnerable, desperately wanting someone to save him from the hell he was suffering now…_

 _ **Someone…Someone please…help me…!**_

 _ **Help me…!**_

 _ **HELP ME!**_

" _ **WHY YOU DAMN BASTARDS!"**_

 _WHAAAM!_

 _A loud shout suddenly heard that the music immediately stopped. Miyoshi suddenly felt a gush of air went through his right side, followed by a sound of a flesh being hit before he was roughly pulled away and into someone else's arms. A loud groan was heard as Miyoshi felt someone was pushing his head against someone's body gently but very protective. Strong arms wrapped his shaken body as he heard the poor man cried in pain._

" _You shit..! Who the hell are you…urgh…" He said as one of his friends helped him stood on his feet. Despite slowly feeling the effects of the alcohol, Miyoshi could see the man's nose was bleeding and some of his front teeth were missing._

 _The person who punched him must be very angry and very, very strong!_

" _We should be the one to ask you!"_

 _A cold, venomous female voice echoed throughout the silent bar as sounds of footsteps slowly appeared, revealing a tall figure with murderous aura released everywhere. At her left hand was a katana (1) unsheathed and shone within the darkness. The men who were trying to molest Miyoshi immediately paled as they realized who the person was._

" _RUN!"_

" _Oh no you don't!" A voice Miyoshi recognized as the kind bartender appeared and the said person gave one of the men a good punch right on his face. "After what you did you guys just want to run away, huh?"_

" _Eat this!"_

 _A 'woosh!' was heard and suddenly some women were screaming. It turns out the rest of the men including the injured one were slashed by the mysterious girl with her sword and interestingly, all of their clothes turned into pieces with the exceptional of their boxes. The crowd cried in joy or embarrassed; none of them were important to Miyoshi anymore. His mind only thought to escape himself from the person who held him, so he squirmed restlessly when he heard his name was called._

" _Are you alright Miyoshi?"_

 _Despite being under influence of alcohol, Miyoshi could not help but widened his eyes. The voice who called his name was very familiar, very much resemble to 'that' person…_

 _Was he dreaming right now?_

" _I don't think he's in good condition, sempai," Said the bartender as Miyoshi felt his bangs were pushed back. Yet he did not feel it disgusting. "He took six glasses of scotch all night and not to mention a glass of lemonade mix with vodka when he came here!"_

 _Urgh, shut up you busy body bartender!_

" _WHAT!?"_

" _Yeah, and on empty stomach as well."_

" _That's hard…" Said a girl's voice, the same person who cut off the men's clothes and currently under custody upon some crimes they done. Miyoshi took it as a sign to release him and slowly walked away from the group who had just saved him._

" _Sempai, follow him! Tatsuya, go with him!"_

" _What?" Another male voice was heard, but deeper and cooler than the bartender was. "Shouldn't you're the one to accompany him?"_

" _I can't let this tomboy goes around without me accompany her"_ **–WHACK! "–** _ITTE! The hell!?" The bartender cried in pain as the said girl kicked his leg. "He's under alcohol; it's dangerous to leave him alone. Besides…"_

 _Miyoshi did not hear what the group was talking about but he knew that one of them agreed on something, as running footsteps were hear, following him from behind._

 _"Are you alright?" The mysterious man asked again in concern when it was rather clear that the alcohol already taken effect. Miyoshi was tipsy and seemed to be having a hard time walking in a predictable pattern. It was rather amusing on at least some level…_

 _"…n-" Miyoshi collapsed into the mystery man from the side, sagging into his embrace with all his dead weight. "I…don't feel so well…I feel like I'm going to be sick…" Miyoshi muttered out almost incoherently._

 _The man scoffed while his other companion reached him after that. "I knew you weren't fine...how many times I told not to do stupid things…" Internally, Miyoshi would stood up and replied to the said man with his usual sarcastic answers, but the way he scolded him sounds nostalgic, as if he had known Miyoshi for some times. Something from him smelled nice and calm; the same feelings he had whenever a boy, older than he was, while crying after his family's beating, found him. Holding his hand while taking him back to his mother despite his protest and crying…but he obediently followed him and back to his mother._

 _He would gladly leaned himself against the man and sighed in relief, if not because of the sudden wave of nausea that he gasped, cupping his mouth as he tried to move away. It was fail though, as he unable to hold it anymore and vomited loudly on the road. The men cursed as he kept on bending his body, throwing everything inside his stomach out before he wobbled. The last thing he remembered was that the same arms seized his slender waist quickly and pulled him closer to him._

* * *

 _Miyoshi's eyes slowly opened as he felt something cool and wet on his face. His sight still in blurry and his body was heavy, perhaps due to the alcohol's effect. Sat next to him was a man with dark hair and eyes (he was wondering how come he could see the eyes despite his blurry sight), gently wiping his face. His body felt warmer than before, making Miyoshi felt uncomfortable to stay lying on his back. He felt funny, his body starts to sweat, and he could feel butterflies in his stomach. He even realized that he was not in his uniform and was wearing a bit oversize shirt._

 _The mysterious man seemed to talk something about him, but he couldn't hear it clearly. His body became uncomfortable, certain parts of his body felt weird and painful, making him rolled to his side. He was scared…what exactly happen to him?_

 _When he felt the sudden lift of weight on his side, he immediately grabbed the man's back shirt. He was shaking; he could feel his lower part starts to feel painful and wet; he felt uncomfortable and scared. He did not want to be leaving alone._

" _Don't go…!" He said, shivered as he felt the man's hand at his back, as if he was trying to hold him. He wanted the man to stay by his side, to hold him, touch him…his desire slowly aroused, trying to look at the man before saying, "Don't go…please take me…Just don't leave me…"_

 _ **It's cold…**_

" _Miyoshi, you -!"_

 _ **Stay with me…**_

" _Please... I know what I am doing so please... Just please..."_

 _ **Please…**_

" _Stay…"_

 _With that, all hell loose over._

 _Starting with a sudden kiss, one led to another, Miyoshi had no time to collect his thought as everything went too fast for him. He suddenly found himself lay on his back, feeling warm kisses trailing on his neck and jaw, shirt unbuttoned, hands roaming on his skin, causing him to moan in pleasure and setting him to burn under those touches. The warmth he felt as he was wrapped in embrace made him squirming and sweating, giving the man the positive reactions._ _More than just kisses, they wanted to devour and possess the other._

 _During the heating moments, Miyoshi felt a warm, firm kiss was placed at the side of his neck. Then everything exploded; and everything around him turned into a smudge of blurry images, only his voice moaned and cried for the mysterious man permeating through the rush of blood running through his ears…_

* * *

 _When Miyoshi woke up the next day, he found himself alone in the rent room. The mysterious man was no longer there, not even his traces could be found. Miyoshi almost believed that it was just a dream, if not because of his naked body covered by the blanket, the horrible hangover that almost splitting his head open, the sore feeling between his legs, the hickeys on his neck and torso, and the warm feeling he felt in his chest._

 _However, reality hits him sooner than he thought._

 _He was left alone, in the end._

 _He felt empty upon the realization._

 _Miyoshi slowly held himself, as if he was feeling cold._

 _Yet, the blanket that covered his naked body was tug up to his chin; as if the said lad had made sure, Miyoshi would not get cold after their intimate moment. His scattered clothes were hang against the wall, with folded new clothes was placed on the chair. He slowly stood up and walked towards the chair where his cellphone was placed, and saw a message was left, saying that everything was taken care and he should not worry on anything, just go back home safely. Miyoshi stared at his phone silently, before saving the message as a draft and prepared himself._

 _Miyoshi left the lodging inn (he only realized that when he came out from the building) with calm feeling, but at the same time, he started to feel cold. Being into that mysterious man's arms felt so good, as if his warmth manage to melt the icy feeling he always had and became worst after his mother passed away. His touches felt like burning his skin, touching everywhere as if he knew where his sensitive spots. The kisses were soft and gentle as if he was a lover, and each thrust made him shudder in ecstasy and pleasure…_

 _Along with the warm, firm kiss that was placed at the side of his neck._

 _But not without his terrible hangover that haunted him until he reached home._

 _He drank lots of alcohol and it took at least 2-4 days for the alcohol out of his system. He also had to spent almost all of his time in the bed since the hangover was too much for him to go anywhere outside the house. Good things that the servants understood his situation and brought his lunch and dinner. At least without the main family, they could be at ease and Miyoshi will not have to face them like that as well._

 _Until two weeks later, Miyoshi started feeling strange with himself._

 _When he found out he was pregnant, he felt the world around him was broke into tiny pieces._

* * *

Miyoshi did not know how long he was out of cold.

Morning broke and Miyoshi found himself in an unfamiliar room. His body felt warm but heavy, as if it had become as heavy as stone. As his vision cleared so did, his senses and Miyoshi realized the unfamiliar room was familiar after all; it was a hospital room. A throbbing pain slowly came as he brought a weary hand to his head… and found it was pin with IV and it hurt. He looked around wearily and found that he was on the bed under a warm blanket.

Just like that morning.

"How…" he whispered as he looked to his side and saw a young man was sleeping on chair, next to the bed and the table sitting.

Miyoshi narrowed his eyes to see closer, before he realized who the person was. He stood up almost immediately that he regretted his act when he felt a sudden wave of nausea came to him. His hand immediately reached his stomach as he tried to suppress the awful feeling. Mild nausea came to him and he took another deep breath to hold himself from running to the toilet. He must had done loud noises, because he felt large hands touching his back and hand that covered his mouth. The same nostalgic scene hit his sense of smell as he slowly looked up and was meet with a pair of concern dark eyes.

"Sa…Sakuma…san…?"

Sakuma did not say anything; instead, he slowly pulled Miyoshi closer to him much to the young man's shock. Sakuma stroke Miyoshi's back gently as if he was trying to comfort him, and it was show by Miyoshi's small sigh of relief. He closed his eyes as he leaned against Sakuma who calmly kept on stroking his back.

"How are you feeling?" He asked and was greet with silence. Miyoshi at the same time was listening to Sakuma's heartbeats before he slowly released himself from Sakuma's hold, trying to answer his question.

Suddenly, his vision went funny, all woozy and washy. He closed his eyes and knew what was coming. Even Sakuma knew what would happen as Miyoshi cup his mouth suddenly. He grabbed his free hand and ushered him to the washroom where he was noisily throwing out into the toilet while he squatted behind his, holding back his long bangs without saying anything. Miyoshi was cursing himself mentally; the morning sickness had started out since two weeks ago and he did not find the whole thing as "amusing" as what the books and his female seniors had said. He was trembling and shivering on the aftermath of his nausea, his skin felt clammy and the last thing he needed right then was to explain the situation to Sakuma. Much to his chagrin, he picked him up, flushed the toilet then slammed down the seat so he could sit down on it with his still wrapped on his arms.

Muscles began flexing all over him as he stretched out a hand towards the washbasin and just manages to reached a tap and turn it on. Two seconds later a damp cloth arrived on his face. It was so refreshing he just closed his eyes and gave in to his grimly silent ministrations with the back of his head resting in the hollow of his shoulder and his legs dangling limply along the length of his.

Eventually he went still. His world began to steady. Miyoshi could feel the pound of his heart against the back of his head and he just couldn't resist releasing a small sigh. "Feeling a little better?" He nodded and he was starting to feel comfortable in his embrace when the next question made him tremble. "You...are pregnant, aren't you?"

 _No!_

 _He shouldn't know that!_

Miyoshi immediately wriggled out of his embrace and finding the strength to land on his two feet but the moment he did, a wave of dizziness set the floor rocking beneath his feet. A strong arm hooked around his slender waist to take his weight again. He did not even saying anything this time, but simmered in magnificent silence as he bent to hook the other arm around his knees then carried him out of the bathroom before he placed him on the hospital bed. As his body touched the soft mattress, Miyoshi sighed in relief and relaxed his already weak body. That was when he took a good look at Sakuma and realized the said man's face was covered with bruises and swollen lips. He gingerly touched Sakuma's face that made him jolted a bit.

"What…happened to you…?" Asked Miyoshi with hoarse voice. Sakuma let Miyoshi's cold hand cupped his face before he placed his hand over his and smiled.

"A small fight," He said. "Hatano beat me up, if you want to know the culprit is."

"Hatano…?" Miyoshi asked, narrowing his eyes. It was a long time since he ever heard about Hatano. The last time he saw him was right before the spring break of their first year of middle school.

Miyoshi had long wonder where did Hatano disappear. Miyoshi first met Hatano Ryousuke when he was 10 years old in the special D-Class of their future middle school. Hatano was a thin, droopy-eyes boy but with exceptional talent in martial arts. However he was still shorter than the rest of the classmates with Jitsui being the second; Kaminaga often making fun with his height and ended up got 'smack down' by Hatano. His mother already passed away and left him to live with his strict, abusive 'Beta' father. It was no wonder where he gained such talent since his father was a martial art instructor. Everyone knew his father was pushing Hatano too much for his own expectation, especially since Hatano was the sole heir to the family, but they never thought something horrible happened to him several years later.

What exactly happened to Hatano was never reveal, even to their D-Class' circle until now. Not long after they ended their final exams, Hatano suddenly absent from school two days later, followed by Odagiri the next week. Then suddenly Hatano's father was arrested for sexual abuse and human trafficking along with several suspects several days later, shocking their entire school. Odagiri was no longer coming to school right after the arrest, while Hatano came during the last day of school, looking so pale and traumatic. Everyone believed that his father for knowing his crimes beat up Hatano horribly, yet Hatano never said anything. When the new semester opened, Hatano was no longer there.

That was the last time Miyoshi ever sees Hatano again.

"I don't know where he lives…" Said Miyoshi as he closed his eyes but let Sakuma held his hand on his face. He slowly opened his eyes and glanced at Sakuma, "What exactly happens that made him punch you…?"

"…Things…" Said Sakuma after a pause. "I'll tell you later."

Miyoshi smiled weakly as he sighed. After handed him a glass of water, Sakuma took a remote control of his bed and slowly raised the upper bed into half-sitting position, which Miyoshi was gladly accepted. The said position would make him easier to talk to Sakuma or for the doctor and nurses to check on him. Many things happened; his mother's passing, Johan Bauer's betrayal, his fracas with his estrange father, the news of his pregnancy…

"How long do you know about the pregnancy?"

Miyoshi's heart beat faster. At least he wanted to keep his pregnancy a secret from Sakuma, the last person he wanted to let know. However, he also knew that Sakuma surely got the news of his pregnancy from the doctor who treated him while he was unconscious, based on the room he was staying. Slowly, after some time of silencing himself, he looked at Sakuma who was patiently waiting for his answers. Sakuma could see his hands were slightly shaking.

"…About three weeks…it was a one night stand…" Said Miyoshi, slowly. He eyed Sakuma's expression and it was unreadable. He found that slightly disturbing him a bit. Usually he was the one who managed to control his own expression and made Sakuma easily to read like an open book, however circumstances won't allow him to be the one in control. Despite Sakuma was an honest, straightforward person (which made him a very easy target for bully and teasing among D-Class), if he suddenly became silent and unreadable, it could mean something serious. He once saw Sakuma choked and raised single-hand an Alpha senior who tried to bully Jitsui due to his small figure, under that state. Despite the Alpha was big and tough, Sakuma was stronger than what eyes could see. The senior was lucky that another member of D-Class, who only joined the special course, stopped him from beating the senior (but he was end up got kick by the said student and given warning. He then ran away like a chicken, seriously!). Ever since then, whenever Sakuma was in silent or unreadable mode, no one would ever dare to step the borderline further.

"Do you know who that person was?" Miyoshi shook his head, as he really did not know the identity of the mysterious man that managed to make his heart beat faster despite knowing his hair and eyes' colour. He realized Sakuma resembled the mysterious man a bit due to his black hair and eyes, but knew they were two different people.

"I just know that he's saving my life when I almost got molested by a group of Alpha. He did take care of me since I was drunk, before we…" He let the words unfinished, letting Sakuma to think by his own.

Silence impregnated the room with the exceptional of the ceiling fan and the sound of the breeze that gently blew the curtains and outside trees. Miyoshi stared the ceiling silently, while Sakuma sat on the chair next to his bed, hands clasped tightly. Nothing was say between them, for some long time, when Miyoshi decided to break the ice.

"Where I am…?" He asked, jolting Sakuma a little.

"Fudomae General Hospital…we're in the Human World," Said Sakuma

"Human…World…!?" Asked Miyoshi, shock. "How…! I mean…!"

"I found you at the forest near the borderline between Human World and Dark World," Said Sakuma. "You're soaking wet, from head to toe, and crying."

So it was not a dream…except Sakuma had seen his weak side…

"What happen? Why didn't you stay with you mother?"

"…She's gone…"

"Eh?"

"Okaa-san…passed away almost two months ago…" Said Miyoshi weakly. His eyes looked dull the moment he mentioned that, which Sakuma believed the signs of him being depress, which is not good.

"But that's not the only thing you've been in such condition right?"

Miyoshi did say anything, but Sakuma knew that young man was thinking about something serious.

"I need to find a job here…"

"In a place where you didn't know anything and just arrive?" Asked Sakuma, disbelieved. "Miyoshi, this isn't the Dark World that you know. This is a Human World, a place where it was a fragile existence but cruel at the same time. You just arrive here, there's no way you could survive without any supports!"

"It's alright Sakuma-san, don't worry," Said Miyoshi as he smiled. "I'm fine, don't worry about it. Once I'll be release, I will temporarily find an inn and find jobs."

"Miyoshi…"

"Sakuma-san, if you're worry about my condition, don't worry. I'm perfectly fine. I'm alright don't worry about it."

 _ **'What a smile…'**_ Sakuma frowned, as he leaned forward and looked directly into Miyoshi's eyes.

"No, I know you're not Miyoshi."

….

…

….

…

..

.

Miyoshi was speechless.

His expression changed completely that even Sakuma could see it clearly. Slowly looked down Miyoshi mumbled in a horrid expression, "No…No, you're wrong…I am not…! I am not…!"

"I know you're not alright…There's nothing wrong to say it…" Sakuma spoke softly but firmly. "You might feel better if you tell me about what is troubling you…"

"I-I…doubt that…" He stumbled out with a fake chuckle.

"Try me," Sakuma replied dryly, while shifting his seat slightly.

"…" Miyoshi hesitated. It looked like he was having an inner battle on whether to spill or not. Sakuma could see how much tense and depress Miyoshi was, which worried him a lot.

"I…I can't tell you…" he finally confessed.

"And why is that, Miyoshi?" Sakuma spoke. "I was under the impression that we were to the point where you could open up to me…"

"Well, I…" he stammered frantically. "It's not tha-that…I…I wan-want to…" tears suddenly started to spill forth from his eyes in a rapid downpour of emotion.

"Ah…" Miyoshi whispered as he reached up to his face to touch the swiftly falling tears. "I-I'm sorry…"

"Don't apologize, Miyoshi…now tell me what is going on." Sakuma replied in a much gentler tone. He knew that what Miyoshi had experienced until now was something very big that it tortured him so much that to see him cry made him worry and he wanted to know the cause of his sadness.

He was met with silent sobs and sniffles. Slowly, Miyoshi started crying, his sobs racking his already fragile frame, as Sakuma's big hands pulled him into an embrace and squeezed the back of his hospital robe between his fingers. He let him weep, each sob hurting him more than he thought possible, however, he knew he needed that. During all those days, from the moment he was born and living with such cold family until when Miyoshi found out about the new life that was growing inside him, he kept it all hidden inside himself, trying to keep his mask in place. Miyoshi always tried to be strong, but Sakuma knew Miyoshi had already reaching his limits, not to mention being pregnant.

"I'm so scared…" Sobbed Miyoshi. "I really scare…when I found out that I was pregnant…I really don't know what to do…I don't have anyone to turn for help…I feel like my whole life is really in mess….I don't know who's the father of this child….and-and the servants couldn't do more than what they've been told…so I…"

"I thought of getting an abortion…"

Sakuma widened his eyes as he heard Miyoshi's confession. He felt a strong urge to shake and yell Miyoshi for thinking such things, but then he tried to calm himself. He needed to be patient; during that time, Miyoshi had just lost his only family and his close friend Johan betrayed him, therefore putting Miyoshi in such delicate and unstable situation. He needed to understand Miyoshi's situation as well, since right now, the said person was sitting with him with hands covered the area where another life was growing and living inside him. He really can't blame Miyoshi on everything since he too, was a part of the fault.

Because he left the young man alone and unable to keep his promise to him, 6 years ago…

"Then…" He said, as he held Miyoshi tighter. "What happened..?"

"At the beginning…I thought that I wanted to, but I also thought of giving birth to the child…" Miyoshi said as he choked a little, and Sakuma rubbed his back gently. "…But in the end, I became confused, and I tried so hard not to think about it, which I failed…" Miyoshi cupped his mouth as a wave of sadness went through him, making his tears fell down more. "I was force to think about it anyway and it anguished me more and more…"

"And that's why when the result was positive, I had an impression that I couldn't run to anywhere or anyone…I was also scared to go to the hospital….but I told myself that if I really was pregnant then I have to get an abortion as soon as I can…"

"I thought of myself that if I get an abortion without saying anything to anyone, nobody would found out…and that I'd be able to continue living my life as it was…" Sakuma stared at him sadly, as he let Miyoshi continued. "But when I was about to go to the hospital…as I stood in front of the building….I understood that it was really my child that was inside my stomach... and all of the sudden, realization struck me…"

"I then thought that I'd be unable to get an abortion and keep on living as if nothing happened…my fear and anguish faded away and the only thought that I had was that I need to be strong for the sake of my child…" Miyoshi tried to wipe his tears as he continued. "It's difficult to say…but I felt a strong urge of me being the only one who can protect the life of this child that I'd been carrying…and I wondered if I'd be able to give birth to him and raise the child all by myself… "

"Is that why your father strike your face?" Asked Sakuma, concern. Miyoshi nodded his head.

"He was furious, and I swear it was the worst anger I ever seen in my life…He said that I've ruin my life and his plan to marry me into the Asahina Family by being pregnant…well, knowing his mind, he only thought of his business and never once mind me…" Miyoshi took a breather before continued. "He disowned me and told me to leave…since I no longer his son…I don't mind, I've been waiting for the moment to leave that hell…"

"But you couldn't do that before…" Miyoshi nodded his head as tears fell down.

"Kaa-san always sick, ever since she was young…" He said. "I couldn't leave her just like that…she's always doing her best for me, even in such condition…so I…" Sakuma held Miyoshi as he cried, leaving the words ended just like that.

"When I thought of this child, I remember how kaa-san was alone and she only have me in this world as a family…that's why…that's why I couldn't abort the child and keep it within me…"

"I'm sorry for your lost…" Sakuma said. "I'm sorry…"

Miyoshi did not saying anything, just cry. Right now, all he really wanted was a comfort from someone after so many incidents happened in his life. Just like his encounter with the mysterious man that night…

"I shouldn't leave you that night…"

 _Huh…what!?_

Miyoshi snapped his head up, staring at Sakuma's calm face with shock. Suddenly his mind went back almost two months ago; during the night where he had an intimate moment with the mysterious man who knew had left him alone after their heated night…

 _Co-could it be…?!_

"That's right," Sakuma said. "I was the man who saved you that night, then claimed you, before I left you for my mission…"

Miyoshi stared with wide eyes, slowly, an anger emerged inside him as he asked, shaking, "You…you're the one…that night…?"

"That's right."

"After you promise me that you won't leave me….why…!?" Miyoshi felt angry, betrayed…many negative emotions appeared inside him as he cried harder than before.

"Why didn't you…why didn't you come back!? Why did you leave me like that, all alone!?" He cried, tears already strained down his face. "You promise to stay with me! You promise you won't leave me alone! You promise me! You…you…!"

Miyoshi's tone increased as well as his anger, started to hit Sakuma who tried his best to stop Miyoshi from getting out of control. He knew it was his fault too, for leaving Miyoshi 6 years ago and after their one night stand, but he also know that adding more fuel to the already enrage Miyoshi can be dangerous too. According to Yuge-sensei, the Omegas; male or female, when they entered the pregnancy stage, their hormones will become unstable like normal woman and can cause them being too emotional and they cannot control it. There were some Omegas still can control themselves during their pregnancy, however in Miyoshi's case he already faced several problems that adding the stress on his body; Sakuma knew Miyoshi had reach his limits and was losing it that he needed to be the one remained calm and rational.

"I hate you! I hate you!"

"Miyoshi…please…" Sakuma tried to calm down the emotional Miyoshi while stopping the hits.

"You…! You lie to me…! I –I shouldn't…believe in…you!" He cried louder. "I-I…trust you…! But…! Yo-you…!"

Sakuma noted that while trying to hit him, Miyoshi's breathing started to become heavy and uneven, signs he detected as having panic attack. Therefore, he quickly grabbed one of Miyoshi's hands, wrapped his other arm around his shoulders and slammed their lips against each other.

Miyoshi's eyes widened in shock as Sakuma's lips claimed his in a bruising kiss. His mind suddenly went blank and everything that was haunting him washed away in an instant. All he could feel was the warming sensation that spread throughout his body. He could feel himself immediately relax into Sakuma's embrace and with it, his body settled down. He felt his lungs loosen up and by the time Sakuma pulled away from his face, he found himself breathing normally.

Sakuma slowly cupped his face before gently wiping the tears with his thumbs. The tears did not stop though, but Sakuma still held Miyoshi's face in his hands.

"I know that…I've hurt your feelings by leaving behind that time and…broke our promise many times…" He said, as he looked straight to Miyoshi's brown orbs. The beautiful eyes he always loved…

"I didn't mean to break our promise. The reasons why I left the Dark World, and leaving everyone behind years ago…are to protect Odagiri and Hatano as well as to escape from the aftermath from serious accusation that Odagiri was accused on," Explained Sakuma as Miyoshi widened his eyes in shock. "It was due to circumstances reasons, not because I was coward or something…"

"Circumstances…of what…?" Asked Miyoshi as Sakuma slowly released his face.

Sakuma sighed as he remembered the incident that led his eyes open to the world of hypocrite and lies and how easy a trust can betrayed, "Do you remember when Odagiri was suddenly summoned not long after the end of the year's final exam?"

A nod.

"That time, he was called by the Vice-Principal Mutou to the office where two police officers came to take him away. It was a coincident that I was about to enter the office when I overheard that Odagiri was accused of trying to violate Hatano –"

"That's absurd!"

"But it did, and he almost got taken away if I didn't step in and stop them. Mutou was actually trying to find any fault in our class in order to take down Yuuki-san, so he believed Odagiri's case is the perfect one. I was the one who interfere with the things he wanted to do, but what we never expect that he cooperated with Hatano's father to spread rumors among the teachers about Odagiri had sexually assaulted his son two days before. Some of the teachers did not like Odagiri, so these people treated him horribly and even harassed him outside; making the neighbourhood he lived treated him like a real criminal. He stopped coming to school after that, and when I came to visit him one day, he already cut his wrist and almost died…"

Miyoshi widened his eyes, never expected the events that happened with Odagiri. While he not very close to Odagiri unlike Fukumoto and Sakuma, he cared for him, as he was one of few people that befriended him sincerely.

"The situation got worst as I found him almost died from blood lost, and when he woke up from unconsciousness, he cried and told me everything that happened. He actually went to Hatano's house to give him some of his notes, when he saw a group of men was sexually abused Hatano at his home along with his father. He jumped in and trying to save Hatano, causing a small fight before they managed to leave the house. I was there when I met them and helped them to get away but I don't know what exactly happened. After that, I reported the incident to our King and Hatano was kept under his custody when Odagiri was summoned to the office. His father accused Odagiri for sexual assault while in reality; he had been the one who sold his own son for money."

"When the truth came out, I started to get stalk by strangers whom I know were done by Hatano's father, following me whenever I go and I was confront by Yuuki-san after that. He asked me to take both Hatano and Odagiri away from Dark World once the semester ended, and he helped us to find settlement in Human World. He also helped us to fight against the accusations that led to the arrest of Hatano's father and his underlings, but the cruel treatments towards Odagiri still continue and Hatano was scared as well, so I decided to take Yuuki-san's advice and left with them after Hatano's last day at school…"

Miyoshi say nothing as he clutched some of the fabric on Sakuma's chest, trying to accept the information he had received. He finally understood why Sakuma suddenly left them along with Odagiri and Hatano, yet he still felt it was unfair to be leaving behind like that.

"Why didn't you tell me…?" Asked Miyoshi as tears gathered on his eyes again. Sakuma kissed his forehead gently as he continued his words.

"It was too fast, and I need to consider both Hatano's and Odagiri's mental state as they really refused to stay behind any longer. Odagiri survived his attempt suicide but his emotional state was still weak, and Hatano was suffering from the same trauma as well. I need to go to some place where they can heal properly, and when I contacted my maternal grandmother, she asked us to come. We lived there ever since."

"Lots of things happened after that, and somewhere along the way I started to work part-time as a member of HUNTER Organization where it started operated whole world several years ago. I was shock to find Yuuki-san is the member of Japan branch in Tokyo but I felt grateful for his help. Not long ago we received a case where a group of men targeting young people from Dark World, especially the Omegas for human trafficking, so when we finally got the clues of where these men gathered, we collaborated with some of the Natsume Guardians to catch them for good. One of them, Naoki-san, went undercover as a bartender to make sure the information we received was true and contacted us after that."

The Guardians of Natsume…the group of Special and Chosen Guardians who fought for the freedom of Dark World from Kurokaze's iron claw's rule decades ago. Miyoshi wondered how much time passed in Human World since the war, as he knew the Dark World's timeline was faster than Human World.

"But that time, when I met you at the bar, I was taken at the sight of you being a fine young man, but with obvious signs of you having something big that disturbing you. I knew you're a proud person, strong, capable of handling people who're looking down at you…but that night…aside from feeling the pheromone that indicates the sign of an 'Omega' in heat, I didn't see you as 'Miyoshi'…instead, I saw… a sad, broken young man; nobody was there for him, care for him, no protection…it was the same sad feeling whenever I found you but worse than before. So I was mad, at myself and to those men that tried to molest you, so I punched one of them and took you into my arms…"

"Is that why you're sleeping with me? Because I'm just a sad, broken young man?" Asked Miyoshi horridly as tears fell down. Sakuma shook his head in regret, and looked straight into Miyoshi's eyes.

"Because I miss you," Sakuma said as Miyoshi's eyes went wide. "I miss you so much that when I met you again in such condition, I was mad seeing those bastards touched you with their filthy hands. I felt like I want you all for myself, claiming you, making you as mine…but I had to stop myself from jumping on you and took you by force. I knew there were several cases where an Alpha took an Omega by force, and surely, I don't want you to have the same fate as your mother. I could see that when I saw you almost got molested. Besides, a certain young girl will kill me for good for having such things in mind, which I doubt she's going to let me away alive…" Sakuma shivered in fear as he remembered the danger of a certain girl.

Miyoshi could not help but felt a pang of jealousy on this girl Sakuma was talking. However, seeing the fear in his eyes made Miyoshi believed that Sakuma did not hold any special feelings to her…

"You then threw up on my suit," Said Sakuma, causing Miyoshi blushed a bit. "So I had no choice but to take you to the nearby inn along with my supervisor Tatsuya-san. Then we found out one of those men managed to run away, and he left me alone with you to catch the culprit. You woke up after that, crying…I tried to stop myself from taking advantages on you, but you…you looked so lonely, you really seem like you need someone to comfort you, so I finally gave in when you cling on me…" Sakuma blushed a little. "…Besides, I also under 'rut' influence so I just…do it without thinking the consequences, I'm such an idiot…!"

"Then, why did you leave me just like that…?"

"Dangerous circumstances happened that night," Sakuma said. "The runaway man had killed one of the people from Magic World who helped us and Tatsuya-san requested my assistance at once. It was really hard to leave you…but I got no choice. Therefore, I did whatever I can to make sure you are all right and can go home safely, and left for help. But I couldn't really forget you even after that, wondering about you, your life…almost like a sick man you know…" He cupped Miyoshi's face, making the young lad's heart beat faster than before.

"So much in love with you that I couldn't dare to leave you again, Miyoshi…"

Miyoshi stared at Sakuma; too shock to hear such confession. Sakuma slowly smiled, as he leaned down and kissed him softly. Miyoshi was shocked when Sakuma suddenly kissed him. Miyoshi, however, did not resisting and instead, slowly closed his eyes, trying to feel the warm of each other.

As they broke the kiss, Miyoshi opened his eyes and looked straight into Sakuma's black eyes. There was nothing but love inside them. A single tear fell down, and Sakuma wasted no time to wipe it.

"I'm sorry for what had happen, Miyoshi…"

Miyoshi shook his head, too embarrass that he buried his face onto Sakuma's chest, still having hiccups and sobbing. Sakuma held him as he kept on stroking his back, occasionally kissed his head. Miyoshi refused to look up, and Sakuma knew aside from seeking protection and comfort, Miyoshi's refusal to look at him was due to his flushed and tears-stain face, that he believed he looks so ugly he rather die. Sakuma tried his best to hold his laugh, because despite the situation, he still found it too cute for Miyoshi pouting on such matter. He tightened his hold, letting Miyoshi to be calm. He wait for a while when finally Miyoshi had calm down, his hiccups and sobs less than before, when he finally spoke.

"Miyoshi…"

"….…Hmm…?"

"…"

"…"

"Let's get married."

* * *

 **End of Chapter 03**

* * *

 _ **Hints or Explanations:**_

(1) **Katana** –A type of Japanese sword. Historically, katana (刀) were one of the traditionally made Japanese swords (日本刀 nihonto) that were worn by the samurai class of feudal Japan, also commonly referred to as a "samurai sword". The katana is characterized by its distinctive appearance: a curved, slender, single-edged blade with a circular or squared guard and long grip to accommodate two hands. It has historically been associated with the samurai of feudal Japan, and has become renowned for its sharpness and strength.

The mysterious girl who appeared in the flashback was holding this type of sword, and it was believed that she is a sword master.

* * *

 **To be honest, this chapter is really difficult to make since it has to be done through the perspectives of people being confused and vulnerable (Miyoshi), having secrets that conflicted yourselves (Sakuma), how to make the confession, the fights between two people (the consequences) and reconciliation that finally led to the chapter's conclusion. Since so far nobody has ever done a very weak and vulnerable Miyoshi (correct me if I'm wrong), I hope everyone could give me your opinion regarding this chapter.**

 **Thank you for those who read this story, I really appreciate it.**

– **Aoi Kitsukawa.**


	4. Afterwards

**This I Promise You**

A fan fiction by Aoi Kitsukawa

* * *

 **Disclaimer:** Joker Game belongs to Yanagi Kouji and its related committees; I only borrow the characters in the manga/ anime (or related sources).

* * *

 **Author's Note:** To my dear readers, I'm very sorry for the very, very late updates for all of my stories regardless the fandoms. Also, there might be some changes in the stories and some corrections in the previous chapters. Please enjoy the story. :)

* * *

 **Summary:** During one night of heavy rain, Miyoshi went all the way deep into a green forest alone, single and pregnant. Wandering without any aim, the youngster was at the edge of collapsing when he met again with the person who made a promise with him, long time ago…

* * *

 **Chapter 04:** Afterwards

* * *

" _ **Life is weird.**_

 _ **Beautifully weird."**_

* * *

Miyoshi stirred from his sleep but his eyes remained closed. He concluded that there was something different with the way he woke up that morning. He felt safe and warm. So comfortable that he could not resist letting out a blissful sigh. Perhaps it was because of the softness of the mattress, or perhaps it was the muscled arm draped protectively over his stomach.

 _Wait a minute_.

The sleepy fog clouding his thoughts began to clear. A warm male body did indeed press against his backside. His warm breath caressed his neck and a soft snoring could be heard from the person. When he realized it was Sakuma, Miyoshi sighed in relief and snuggled deeper into him. Sakuma slowly pulled him closer despite still asleep, and Miyoshi couldn't help but think about what happened before.

It had been 3 days since Miyoshi was discharge from the hospital, and 8 days since he arrived at Human World. Many things happened during that time; he left his homeland the Dark World after his father disowned him, later he was found by Sakuma and his companion (he did sense his present but know nothing about him, so his identity was unknown to Miyoshi) during that raining day. Later he was hospitalized, met again with Sakuma and broke his secret of being pregnant, only to find out that Sakuma was the father of his child. It led to his anger rose up and almost broke himself, but Sakuma managed to calm him down, before slowly revealed everything that led to their current situation. It ended with unexpected marriage proposal from Sakuma.

Miyoshi felt blood rushed to his face. He never thought that Sakuma would be so bold to make such proposal, as he remembered that Sakuma was a naïve and straightforward person, but a bit shy when it comes to his personal feelings. When he heard the said proposal, he was unable to say anything as he was too shock to hear and surely his face was blushing furiously, as Sakuma just smiled and kissed his forehead, and told him no need to rush his proposal as he held him closer enough to feel warm radiated from his clothed body.

Never in his life, had Miyoshi felt embarrassed like that.

However, that was not the only shock he received that day. After some time he had calm down and was leaning against Sakuma, listening to his heartbeats, the door slowly open and revealed people whom he never thought would be seeing again after their last meeting, 6 years ago.

Entering through the door was none other than Hatano and Odagiri!

Miyoshi rarely shown his shock expression since he hated to show his so-called weak side and only on rare occasion, and the meeting was one of them. He almost pushed himself up immediately, if not because of Sakuma's arms were holding him as if to remind Miyoshi that he was pregnant and his body was still vulnerable. As Sakuma helped him to sit on the bed, Hatano was the first to come and hugged him, followed by Odagiri who went to his left and hugged him as well. It was an awkward hug and usually Miyoshi hated constant touch from others, but these two were exceptional. They were almost not seeing each other after the sad incident that Miyoshi never know almost ruining Odagiri and Hatano's life, and for Miyoshi it was giving him a relief feeling to meet some people he knew again, making him feel safe and calm. He only realized he was crying when Sakuma wiped his wet cheeks with his thumbs and saw the others; especially Hatano, were crying as well.

Then a female doctor entered and introduced herself as Isuzu 'Hanamura' Aoi or generally known as Hanamura-sensei (she used her maiden name, as it is easier to the patients who know her), one of the doctors-in-charge on him and one of the staffs who knew his status as an 'Omega'. Sakuma revealed that she was actually one of the 'Guardians' –the hidden protector of the worlds and a descendent from one of six noble families in Magic World that play important role for the said world. Unfortunately, her family –the Hanamura Family, was among the four of the six noble families who were eradicate by the enemies decades ago, leaving behind her elder brother and herself as the last living descendant. She was an Obstetric and surgeon experts, and one of the 'special' staffs treating the 'Guardians' if they were injured. Another doctor came by and introduced himself as Yuge "Alex" Tohru.

He is the Crown Prince of Jupiter Nation of the Magic World.

Miysohi was shock, as he never thought that he would meet any royalties from the Magic World. Although he knew that some of the current Crown Prince's/ Princesses were not living in the said world, he never thought he would meet one who is working as a doctor!

Yuge-sensei just chuckled as he heard his statement, and proceeds to check the young Omega with his senior Hanamura-sensei. Everyone stayed inside the room as all of them wanted to know Miyoshi's current condition.

According to Hanamura-sensei, Miyoshi was currently in his 4th weeks, almost entering his 5th week. During the early stage of pregnancy, the fetus is still unstable and the mothers had to make sure that they won't overdo themselves or risk the miscarriage. In case of Miyoshi being the 'special-condition' Omega, he was told to be extra careful due to his weak condition that caused by stress and emotionally instable. He could feel Sakuma held him tightly as he knew the cause of misery while the said doctor gave those further explanations that even he did not know about.

"This might be something you people already heard but the 'special-condition' Omegas are very rare, and actually not all people in the Dark World would experience it," Said Yuge-sensei as he flipped the papers in his hands. "So we have to careful here."

"What do you mean by that sensei?" Asked Hatano as he leaned forward. Hatano presented as an Omega, but since he lived in Human World, only selected people knew about his real status as a person from Dark World (aside from Sakuma's Group).

"You people might not know this, but in reality not all people in the Dark World are bound by the "Hierarchy System" (1). Miyoshi widened his eyes, never knew such information and glanced at Sakuma whom sat quietly at his side. Judging from his reactions, Miyohi believed that Sakuma might already knew about it. "Only the people within the West Territory (2) that commonly bound with the system."

"But it was mention during our school time that all people in the Dark World are bound to the system," Said Hatano, a bit shock. "How come that not all people are related with the system?"

"While the 'special condition people' do exist as well as the classification of the personality, the system is just established 1,400 years ago," Said Aoi as she explained. "The Hierarchy System is actually something that developed by the former Regime Kurokaze who ruled the world in order to find who is the strongest people to be used as their pawns, or someone with exceptional abilities so that they will be recruited and absorb into the group. People with strongest powers, blood and personalities can be determined with the system. It also can be used to brainwash people from opposing the regime from rebelled against them."

"The system itself managed to make the people of the Dark World to believe it so deep into their lives that they finally forgot that such groups was not even applied to their ancestors. Besides, aside from the people of the Dark World, don't forget that you people also co-exist with other beings (3) such vampires, werewolves and many more..."

"Not to mention that after the fall of Kurokaze regime, many people from the Magic World and descendants of the people who left the world upon the time of Kurokaze's control came to the Dark World in order to revive the land back," Said Alex as he put down the file that contains Miyoshi's information. "If the system already exists before 1,400 years ago, there should be records older than that period regarding the class system."

Miyoshi slowly leaned against Sakuma as he heard the shock revelation. He thought that...all people in the Dark World are all the same...but after listening to the truth from the guardians, he did not know what to say.

"But does that mean all people know about this matter, sensei?" Asked Odagiri for the first time. Ever since their school time Odagiri was not a talkative person and usually preferring to read books than having a conversation with others. Even Miyoshi felt surprise to hear him speaks.

"Only the West Territory not knowing this matter, but the people outside the West Territory had been informed regarding this matter and they show positive responds in keeping the truth. I also learn from your king that people that been selected by the system were brought the said territory by the regime, thus explaining why only that area had such strong grasp with the system."

"That would explain why the Omegas are being called as 'exotics' by the traders, stupid bastards..." Said Sakuma as he cursed. Miyoshi looked up and saw Sakuma has irritated feature.

When was the last time he saw that?

"By the way Miyoshi-kun," Miyoshi looked at the female doctor who took the file from Alex and begun to write something. "Did you have any symptoms of being pregnant? Like having irregular sleeping patents, nausea in the morning, or feeling exhausted even not doing heavy work?"

Miyoshi paused for a while before nodding his head, "...Except for the tiredness..."

That was a lie. He did experience such tiredness that he always fell asleep even just doing small chores. Since he was already finished his exams and the school was in break, the family did not bother to check on him whatever he do. Besides, the family was busy preparing themselves for some long-time trip after the last one (during the bar incident).

"I see...maybe this could explain about your weak state when you were admitting here first."

"Could it be that the 'special-condition' people have the same condition as the ordinary woman?" Asked Hatano, curiously. He is also an Omega so the topic did concern him a lot.

"As far as the information and data we have gather so far, apparently they have the same patents as the women pregnancy. However, the symptoms and the period of time they would have are different on each individual..." Miyoshi did not bother to listen more as he closed his eyes and leaned against Sakuma weakly. He was tired, yet he could feel the said man slowly wrapped his arms around his waist, and that was enough for him.

He remembered when the first time he had the pregnancy symptoms. Miyoshi knew something was wrong with him when he suddenly had changed in with his sleeping pattern. He woke up late after four days of the incident at the bar, and he felt horrible. The constant bathroom visits he had experienced for the past three weeks and the exhaustion did not help at all. Every day, he woke up feeling horribly nauseated, quickly went to the bathroom and threw out almost all his dinner that he ate. He went limp but managed to hold the sink. And he started to realize that something was wrong with his body.

Then, the event that had happened after his "stay" with a black-hair man at lodging inn came back to him and Miyoshi immediately rushed to the nearest pharmacy. The shock, the dismay, and the sheer, blind panic that had first assailed him when he had stared at the plus sign on the home pregnancy test strip had long since changed to awe.

He was pregnant!

Pregnant with a man he barely knew.

He felt confused, shock, scare...especially since he realized he was carrying a child and became the 'special-condition Omega'. He knew he had to protect the child he was having and had to make decision for the sake of his child, which resulting him being hit by his father whom later disowned him, and Miyoshi left the house...

But it almost caused him to meet again with the person whom made the promise with him, six years ago...

Who is also the father of his child...

 _GROOOWWLL~~!_

Miyoshi opened his eyes in shock when suddenly a strange sound was hear and realized that everyone was looking at him. The same sound appeared for the second time, only to realize it was his stomach's growling. He could feel his face went flustered and hot, and slowly everyone in the room burst into laughter. He tried to cover his face with a blanket, feeling embarrased but Sakuma was faster to capture his hands and prevented him from hiding his face. Odagiri went to his side, still laughing, and handed Sakuma a cloth-wrapped box.

"Aaah~~ I also feel hungry," Said Hatano as he stretched his body. "Maybe I should go to the cafeteria. Odagiri, care to join?"

"Hey, the food is enough for everyone," Said Sakuma as he held the box and Odagiri helped Miyoshi adjusting himself. The doctors excused themselves as they realized it was already lunchtime.

"I want to buy some hot dogs."

"Don't eat too much fast food Hatano. Besides, Tazaki made this bento (4)..."

"Full of love. Yeah I know that Odagiri," Said Hatano as he smirked. "I just want to buy more. Who knows that Miyoshi would end up eating almost all the food?" He quickly left the room when a pillow was throwing to him. Sakuma and Odagiri just chuckled a little before the former quickly raised his hands when Miyoshi threatened to hit him instead.

Inside the the wrap-cloth was a large lunch box, which the first part was covered with onigiri (5). The other part consisted of some side dishes, which among them was karaage (6). The sight of the food was enough to make Miyoshi's stomach growl again, and Odagiri quickly fetch an empty bowl, fill it with water and bring it back so that Miyoshi could wash his hands before eat. Picking one of the onigiri, Sakuma gave it to Miyoshi who slowly accepted it.

Miyoshi stared at the onigiri; it was rice, formed into a triangle shape. A nori (dried seaweed) wrapped half of the rice, fit perfectly onto his hand. He felt Sakuma patted his back, slowly urged him to eat the food, which he did.

...It tastes good.

The food was really good. He could taste the sweetness of the rice, the smoked fish... It reminded Miyoshi so much of his mother... Nao always made lunch for him, sometimes the onigiri with many fillings, covered with seaweed sprinkles, sometimes wrapped with dried nori...and when Tazaki made such good onigiri...it was delicious, almost like his mother's handmade. But it also made him remembering his late mother that midway through the meal his eyes started stinging. Then his shoulders started shaking as he tried to fight back tears, as everything was starting to get to be too much again. Then he felt Sakuma's large hand pulled him into a hug, letting him cried while still holding the onigiri, while others did not say anything.

It was overwhelming feelings to him, with so many memories that turmoil his heart that time.

The rest of the days went by; having several medical check-ups, eating medicines and foods which ended up being thrown out after eating, having people that known him visited him every day, but most important is that having Sakuma be at his side, accompanying him, comforting him...

It made Miyoshi felt safe and calm.

Yet Miyoshi felt uncomfortable whenever subjects related to a person called as "Leader" was mention, especially between Sakuma and Odagiri.

He felt strangely irritated.

When it was the time he was discharged from the hospital, Sakuma came by with Odagiri. The latter said that everything has done and the 'Leader' had already settled the bills. Once again, he felt a pang of jealousy by hearing the name.

Miyoshi wanted to ask Sakuma who this 'Leader' was, but he was unable to do as Yuge-sensei and Hanamura-sensei came by and met them for last time. Hanamura-sensei handed his appointment card and reminded Sakuma to take care of his partner. Regardless the gender, 'special-condition' Omega is vulnerable like normal woman, and can be at risk of miscarriage. She also said that the 'Leader' would be contacting him regarding some works they had done before they finally left the hospital.

Miyoshi felt a little bit irritated whenever the name 'Leader' was mention, especially when he saw Sakuma's expression changes every time it was mention. When it implied that it was a girl, Miyoshi got jealous so sudden, again.

Which he tried so hard not to show it in front of everyone, especially towards Sakuma.

During the journey to the Sakuma Household (the house was originally Sakuma's maternal grandma's house, but currently he's the one who lived there with others), Miyoshi tried to ask more about this person called 'Leader', but both men seemed reluctant to say more than what they should say.

"She's not someone that we could say as intimately close to us," Said Sakuma as he explained. "But she's important enough to be called as our friend. The situation was actually not as calm as what people see so she's a bit bad mood lately."

"Didn't sensei tell us that she's chasing the deadline today?" Asked Odagiri as glanced at Sakuma who was driving the car.

"Yeah, expect her mood will be worse than before. I hope no troubles happen today or she'll end up killing us accidentally," Said Sakuma as he chuckled.

Miyoshi who was sitting at the back just listen barely the conversation between the two men. He leaned against the backseat and yawned, feeling sleepy again.

Miyoshi did not know when he fell asleep. All that he knew was that he woke up from his slumber; he was already inside someone's large and spacious bedroom. He was lying on the soft and large bed as well. The sun already set by the time he woke up.

Miyoshi had to admit that he was a bit surprised on how spacious and luxurious the bedroom was.

He wanted to see more of the bedroom when suddenly a wave of nausea came and he quickly cupped his mouth, trying to suppress the vomit. Struggling to move his heavy body, he slowly went to the bathroom when the door was open and revealed Sakuma who came in along with a tray of meals. Seeing Miyoshi in such state, he waste no time putting the tray on the bed and helped Miyoshi's trip to the bathroom, where he was noisily vomit.

Sakuma scoop him up and carrying him to the bed after helping him washing his face. Miyoshi lost his appetite and refused to eat, which Sakuma said nothing about it. And yet, he urged Miyoshi to take a full glass of milk added with honey, so that he would not having an empty stomach throughout the night. He tried to make Miyoshi take a bath before sleep (since he left the hospital at afternoon and slept until sunset) but Miyoshi felt too exhausted to move, so Sakuma once again carrying him and even helped him at the bathroom (just a quick shower, Miyoshi felt embarrassed).

After a quick shower and change of clothes, Miyoshi laid on his back while Sakuma lay next to him. For a while none of them were talking with each other, until Miyoshi gathered his courage to ask him who this 'Leader' was.

"Oh...she's a person who once led me and Odagiri during one mission. She can be considers as our high-up as well despite she's still young," Said Sakuma as he looked at Miyoshi. "She is actually one of the "Guardians" whom we always cooperate during missions so...nothing special between me and her. Well, of course that person is a girl, but still..."

The subject was drop after that. Miyoshi felt relief, unconsciously. At least now, he knows that the said person is not someone that romantically involved with Sakuma. Miyoshi snuggled and hugged his torso as he felt dazed and his eyes started to grow heavier. It may have been his imagination, but he swore that he could almost feel his lips brushing against his forehead. He was lulled to sleep.

Here he was; in his arms and wished that they could stay like this forever. His eyelids slowly cracked open. Sunlight forced its way into the bedroom, unwanted and unforgiving. He watched the alarm clock on the bedside table and it shows that it was 5: 45 a.m.

It was still early to wake up.

Miyoshi slowly turned around, to be face-to-face with Sakuma's sleeping face. Good thing his nausea did not come so suddenly. Not being able to help himself, he just lies there, staring at his gorgeous face. Without warning, Sakuma pulls him closer and he was staring into those beautiful deep blue eyes of his. He then leaned forward and pressed his lips on Miyoshi's for morning kiss. He pulled away, but does not loosen his hold around his waist.

"Is it that much fun to stare at me while I sleep?" he asked suddenly in a teasing tone.

"Eh...ah...h-hai," Miyoshi answer truthfully while his face turns a burning crimson.

This puts a wide smirk on his face, "Well, that's good to hear, I wouldn't have let you out of bed if you had answered any other way," he whispered suggestively into Miyoshi's ear, making a shiver go up his spine.

"Y-you wouldn't, I'm pregnant," Miyoshi answered back.

"That doesn't affect anything until you're at least five months in," Sakuma chuckled into his ear.

"You-you have works this morning...!" Despite his effort to push Sakuma away, he was unable to resist the warmth he felt as the said man pulled him closer. Not to mention he felt Sakuma touched his sensitive spots constantly.

He really knew his weaknesses, damn...!

"I can handle that," Sakuma said between his kisses, trailing down Miyoshi's jaw and neck.

"Bu-but everyone will...!"

"Our room is a bit isolate from others, don't worry..."

 _Easy for you to say!_

"Then...!"

"Maybe I should prove it."

Before he knows it, Sakuma has Miyoshi pinned to the bed as he kisses him passionately, while pushing his shirt over his head.

Miyoshi never thought Sakuma was the type to do this on impulse.

* * *

 _ **-Omake-**_

* * *

Odagiri walked along the pathway staggered, as he was still sleepy when suddenly he heard some muffle noises. His half-open eyes became wide, as he realized what it was. He glanced at his watch (he wore it when he rose from the bed, a little bit of habit), when a sudden presence almost made him scream in shock.

"Shhh...! Be quiet!" Hissed Hatano as he pressed his hand onto Odagiri's lips.

"Hatano! Don't scare me like that!" Scolded Odagiri, half whispered.

"Let's get out from here."

"...Aaah..." Both of them walked away from the said area when suddenly Odagiri remembered something.

"By the way Hatano, what are you doing here in the first place?"

"I should ask you the same. What are you doing there in the first place?"

"I want to go to the bathroom."

"Urgh! Again with your half-asleep habit (7)! That's where Sakuma-san's room locates."

"Oh, ri –wha –WHAT!?"

"So, do you know what exactly those sounds are?" Asked Hatano, smirked.

Odagiri blushed as he looked away. He glared at the youngster who tried to hold his laugh as much as he could, but failed.

"Shut up you little brat!"

 _WHACK!_

* * *

 **End of Chapter 04**

* * *

 _ **Hints or Explanations:**_

(1) **'The Hierarchy System'** – In the Dark World, it was a special condition in its people, where people's status were classified into three groups based on the condition, abilities and strength, a society system based on the hierarchy power of wolves. The three groups were called as **'Alpha'** –the top and the strongest 1, **'Beta'** –the middle power; the follower but above the third, and **'Omega'** the follower, the weaker ones. It was heard that once this system had other two additional groups, but currently these groups were consider no longer in the system.

Later it was revealed by both Hanamura-sensei and Yuge-sensei that this condition was prominently found **ONLY** in the west part of Dark World, and mostly its people were based on personality.

(2) **West Territory** –The Dark World territories (or continents) were divided based on compass rose with the four main points as the main territories. West Territory is one of the main territories, and mostly people of the system came from there, including Sakuma, Miyoshi, Hatano, Odagiri and Tazaki.

(3) **The other beings** –According to Alex, the Dark World was not only consists of the humans who live there, it also contains supernatural beings (thus the examples that he mention). Besides, there are also the descendants of the people who escaped the Kurokaze that return back to the their ancestors' land along with large amount of Magic World's people that moved to the world in order to revive and restore the world into its original state.

(4) **Bento** (弁当, bentō) is a single-portion takeout or home-packed meal common in Japanese cuisine. A traditional bento consists of rice, fish or meat, and one or more pickled or cooked vegetables, usually in a box-shaped container. Containers range from disposable mass produced to hand crafted lacquerware. Although bento are readily available in many places throughout Japan, including convenience stores, bento shops (弁当屋, bentō-ya), train stations, and department stores, it is still common for Japanese homemakers to spend time and energy for their spouse, child, or themselves producing a carefully prepared lunch box.

Odagiri reluctant to let Hatano goes to cafeteria since Tazaki made the bento, yet he replies that he knew Tazaki made it 'full of love'.

(5) **Onigiri** (お握り or 御握り; おにぎり), also known as **omusubi** (お結び; おむすび) or rice ball, is a Japanese food made from white rice formed into triangular or oval shapes and often wrapped in nori (seaweed). Traditionally, an onigiri is filled with pickled ume (umeboshi), salted salmon, katsuobushi, kombu, tarako, or any other salty or sour ingredient as a natural preservative. Because of the popularity of onigiri in Japan, most convenience stores stock their onigiri with various fillings and flavors. There are even specialized shops whose only products are onigiri for take-out.

(6) **Karaage** (唐揚げ or 空揚げ or から揚げ[kaɾaaɡe]), while mostly known as fried chicken, is a Japanese cooking technique in which various foods—most often chicken, but also other meat and fish—are deep fried in oil. The process involves optional marinating small pieces of the food in a sauce, then lightly coating it with a seasoned wheat flour or potato starch mix, and frying in light oil. It is similar in technique to the preparation of tempura.

(7) **Odagiri's sleepwalk habit** –Aside from his weakness against alcohol (canon info), Odagiri also had some trouble with his sleepwalking habit. He did not realize where he go under that state, and if nobody has ever wake him up, he might ends up waking up far away from his room.

 **Many things happened not long after I post my third story and last updates of Dark Soul Hunter. In short, I have got into depression state so bad that my doctor almost referred me to psychiatrist specialist. And I just change my job again, since I couldn't deal with the pressure of the said work. Just lately, I manage to gain strength to continue this story. Thanks for everyone, especially JJBlue1-san for her encouragement. If not because of you, I'll probably unable to continue and gain the strength. Thank you very much.**

 **Thank you for those who read this story, I really appreciate it.**

– **Aoi Kitsukawa.**


End file.
